Naruto Uchiha: The next uchiha legend
by thehero123
Summary: Naruto Uchiha is the great grandson of Madara Uchiha and secret son of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage. Born on the night of the kyuubi attack his mother died for the child birth and his father left him alone in the world but he grows up and becomes known as a Uchiha prodigy but there is something more to him then just that?. Strong smartNaruto/EM Sharingan Naruto/Rinnegan Naruto
1. Histroy

Konohagkure no sato, the village hidden in the leafs. the first shinobi village it was a made by two most powerful clans in the shinobi world the Senju and the Uchiha.

The Senju was one of the most strongest clan during the great shinobi clan wars. the reason why they became so feared and well known was because unlike most clan who focused on masters one particular skill. the Senju clan master in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, to genjutsu and kenjustu. that how they earned their moniker as the sen no te o motsu ichizoke ( the clan with a thousand skill ) and how they were able to match other powerful shinobi clan with bloodline limits, the mighty uchiha clan.

The Uchiha was one of the most strongest clan as well during power could destroy anyone who got in their way and they were feared and well known because unlike most who train hard to learn jutsu's they could just copy anything jutsu with their kekkei genkai the sharingan. Also known as the copy wheel eye it is one of three great dojutsu. The sharingan grants the wielder different power's like being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra.

the two clan had a long rivalry date back to the time of the sage of six path a.k.a the god of all shinobi. it battle over time and time again until two people became good friends, the most powerful person from both clans and the clan heads chose to stop the fighting their names were Hashirama Senju the first and only wielder of mokuton also known as wood release and second is Madara Uchiha the most powerful uchiha too ever live the master over his sharingan and the next level this grants three powerful ability but at cost the wielder will go blind over ever is a way to stop it you must take another mangekyou sharingan eyes from other uchiha and Madara did just that from his own brother Izuna and from that he gain a new sharingan the eternal mangekyou sharingan.

so from the join power of the two most powerful in the world came the hidden leaf village and other clans join the leaf and others made their own village and so peace has come to the world late the Feudal Lord ask who will be the leader of the village Hashirama said it will be Madara but the people fear Madara to much and love Hashirama for good heart so Feudal Lord said it will Hashirama and the title will called hokage.

later Hashirama told Madara that feudal lord order it and that sorry but Madara told him that he didn't care and he told him that's wife is pregnant and that if he has a boy he will name him after his brother Izuna. Hashirama was happy for his old friend and he could see it in his eyes that Madara was happy the last time he was this happy was when Yumi said yes to him.

some time later Tobirama Senju the younger brother too Hashirama and was known as the blue warrior because of his blue armor and his powerful water jutsu. Tobirama was telling his brother that when he step down the people dose't want Madara as hokage and the uchiha must not be trusted. unknown to them Madara was listing to them and that the end he left back to his clan and told them and they should leave but no one believed him and so told Yumi to stay in the village with the baby for safely and he left that very night.

he travel the land and he frond the mighty nine tails fox the Kyuubi with his eternal mangekyou sharingan he enslaved the beasts. days later he had a great battle with his old friend Hashirama their battle was great it a valley later in the in the years to come it will be known as the valley of the end.

Many year's later in Konohagkure no sato, the village hidden in the leafs

the nine tails fox the Kyuubi was attack the leaf it came out of noway and destroy very thing in sight many leaf shinobi tried their best but it was not good. the fox look at the and saw the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze also known as the yellow flash was standing on top of the hokage monument and he look pissed off.

'Remember me'

**Sorry that this chapter was so short but i will make the next chapter.**


	2. Before the beast

**Flashback**

Nine or ten months about the Kyuubi attack

Minato Namikaze, student of the sennin toad sage Jiraiya, the fastest man alive, yellow flash, the hero of three great ninja wars and the fourth hokage was miserable because the women he loves had just left him because she wants to do something more in her life and she doesn't want to become a mother so early in her life like most of her friends. Now he doesn't want to think about anything but the most hated enemy. Paperwork!

Jiraiya the legendary toad sage and super pervert saw that student was down and need to be cheer up so and just then a great idea got in his head Minato needs to find a woman to help to cheer him up and being the great teacher that he is he will get Minato come out and have a night out with him.

Knock knock

Minato looks up and see that his old sensei Jiraiya.

'Sensei what do you need or has your spy network found something' says Minato.

'Minato look at you all upset so finish that and come on we are going to get drunk and find you a new women' says Jiraiya.

'I don't know sensei it's too soon kushina and I just broke up' says upset Minato.

'Minato you didn't just broke up she left you and so what now you're a free man' says Jiraiya.

Minato through about it what Jiraiya sensei was saying and he was right why should he stay crying and wish that Kushina come back when he could be out there having fun and so he finish his paperwork and up grab his hokage jacket then left with Jiraiya to hit the village.

The next morning

Minato was sleeping trying to recover for a night out with Jiraiya and wishing he didn't because of the killing head ache he got.

He open his eyes slowly because pain in his head and first thing he seen was that this wasn't his bedroom he look around and then he saw a black hair women was sleep next to him and just then he remembers who it's is her name is Azurea Uchiha the daughter of Izuna and granddaughter of Madara and Yumi Uchiha and rival of kushina his ex-girlfriend.

She had black hair and eyes like most Uchiha and pale colour skin also she was one the most beautiful women in the hold village and she was just sleeping right next to him

He couldn't believe why had it to be her of all women in the village it had to be the one person that Kushina hated the most. He knows that she had a crush on him and if kushina finds out that he slept with her she will say things like 'I bet you were cheating with on me with her' or 'it didn't take you long to find someone to f$# ' he maybe the hokage

But that means nothing when there a piss of kushina. Now he got make sure that Azurea doesn't go brags about this but first he got to wake her up.

'Hey Azurea wake please wake up' whispered Minato.

'5 more minutes' moaned Azured.

'Come Azurea I really need you to wake up' whispered Minato.

Azured slowly open her eyes and saw Minato next to he. She smiles when she saw him the man she loves.

'Oh good morning how did you slept' says a happy smiling Azurea.

Minato sign's he knows that Azured will be like this and now he must finds a way to get Azured to tell no one about this.

'Great but I need you to tell no one about this okay' says a nervous Minato.

'Why not are you a shamed for what we did' says upset and piss Azured hoping he wasn't.

'What no way it's just that I'm the hokage and I can't be known for going around and having sex with many women so if it be okay with you don't go around and telling everyone about this okay' says Minato now he was hoping that Azured will buy the lie about the hokage but if she knew really reason for not telling everyone about this she murder him and go tell everyone in the village and when kushina finds out she will find a way to bring him back just to kill him again.

'WHAT BULL$# % YOU JUST DON'T WANT KUSHINA TO FIND OUT' shouted a super piss off Azured how dare he tell her that bull#$ % and she was hoping maybe they could start dating but NO they couldn't because Minato so scary of what kushina will do when she finds out Life he's scared now wait until she done with his.

'Wait calm down Azured just listen I know you but please think about what Kushina will feel if she finds out that did it she will destroy and she may think that I be cheating on with you' says a very scared Minato sure he will be scared if Kushina finds out but Azured is just as bad.

'WHY NOT SO WHAT IF SHE FINDS OUT SHE WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE UP WITH YOU' shouted Azured with tears starting to pour out

'I can't do that to her may have broken my heart but I still love her' said Minato

Azured couldn't listen to this anymore and had a enough of this

'GET OUT NOW' shouted Azured

Minato understand why she was like this because if Kushina had said the same thing to him it will kill him. So he got up and went to grab his clothes and use his flying thunder technique and flash back to his house but first he turn around and says 'I'm sorry' and then he was gone in a flash leave a crying Azured alone.

**FLASH FORWARD**

It's been two weeks after the night with Azured and things have not gone well with her. It's not that she told people about that night no it was that for the whole two weeks she has been miserable and depressed. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her and so today like every other day he was planning on going to the hokage office and doing his paperwork but today something interesting happen because Kushina storm in and shouted ' MINATO NAMIKAZE YOU GOT ME PREGNANT' he couldn't believe it that kushina was pregnant and it was his.

'Wait calm down Kushina' says Minato inside his head he was hoping it was true he has always wanted to become a father and maybe he and Kushina could get together.

'YES I'M SURE YOU DUMASS I WENT TO TSUNADE THIS MORNING AND SHE DID SOME TEST THAN SHE I'M PREGNANT' shouted Kushina she couldn't believe why now after she left Minato she wanted to become something other than a mother like many of her friends who had become mothers like Tsume Inuzuka who had a little girl name Hana or Mikoto Uchiha who had a little boy called Itachi. They were great kunoichi but then they got pregnant and was saying things like 'after Hana/Itachi gets a bit older I will re-join the ranks' but they never did Tsume take control over her clan and Mikato became a stay home mom. She didn't want that now in her life but now she knows that she will be a mother is maybe I wouldn't be a bad thing because her friends seem happy being mothers and she could get back together with Minato.

Minato ran right next to her and gave her a hug then says 'I love you so much Kushina please come back I miss you so much'.

Kushina smiles and hugs him back says ' of course you big idiot' softy.

**SOMETIME LATER**

Minato and Kushina were sitting down and talk about what to do next.

'I can't believe it I'm going to be a mother when Tsunade told me I just couldn't believe it. I was so afraid I didn't know what to do and the first thing I did was ran here but as I left Tsunade office I ran into Azured she asked if I was alright and I couldn't wait to tell anyone about it. So I told her that I'm pregnant and weird thing happen she said 'good for Kushina I'm so happy for you' with a smile and I just realised one thing why was Azured in the hospital so I ask her 'well funny thing is that I'm pregnant as well' now that was shocking to hear from her then I ask who was the father she just told it is a surprise' says Kushina.

Minato was in shock did Azured got pregnant from that one night stand and now he was going to become a father for another child with other women. Kushina was looking at at Minato wih wonder why he looked like he thinking about something important when she told him that Azured was pregnant face charges to happy to what is now and she was wondering what.

'Minato what wrong you don't look happy' ask Kushina

Minato sign he know he has to tell her about that night he spend with Azured and maybe he's the father to Azured child but he was afraid that if he tells her she will leave him again.

'Okay but first I need you to promise me you will get angry' says Minato

'Fine now just tell me what wrong with you' says Kushina who was starting to get worry

'Okay so it started like this' says Minato telling Kushina about what happen.

After he finishes telling her about that night with Azured he could see the angrier in Kushina eyes and he was hoping that will keep the promise she made.

Kushina couldn't believe it that Minato slept with Azured the very idea of it sickened her but she couldn't be angry at him because she left him so he could do what wanted to do.

'It's okay Minato I'm okay but don't get me wrong I'm piss of that you slept with her but I left you so you have the right to sleep with whoever you want' says Kushina

Minato was happy that Kushina is okay with it but now he has think about what to with Azured. He know that she will keep the child and take good of him/her the only problems is that what if she tells people who is father is or what if someone finds out or the child inherited his looks and people start see similarities. He needed to think of a way to make sure that the whole village don't find out maybe he could get Azured to agree to tell no that he the father by giving her money to help with baby and some of his own jutsu for the child when he or she were older as for someone who might find out first he will find who knows about him &amp; Azured night together then if someone does know he will forbid them to tell anyone and if they do he will order them to kill and if the child looks like him then he will ask Tsunade to change some things by using special medical ninjutsu.

And a bigger problem is the biggest kept secret in konoha is that Kushina was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi but not the first but the second jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. The first was the first hokage Hashirama Senju his wife Mito Senju but before it was Mito Uzumaki. After the great battle at the valley of the end Mito sealed the Kyuubi inside herself but over time she grew old and was about to die so she ask the Uzumaki clan to send someone else to become the jinchuriki and they send a young girl who was Kushina and she they became close friends and so Kushina became the second jinchuriki for the Kyuubi the problem was that when a female jinchuriki becomes pregnant the bijuu might break free for the seal so Minato planned that Kushina we be taking outside of the village to give birth and have to will stop the seal for breaking.

Over mouths that followed were going great Minato ask Kushina to marry and she said yes and they big wedding and then they ask Jiraiya and Tsunade to be the godparents which they agree and for Azured she ask the clan head Fagaku and his wife Mikoto to her child godparents which they agree to be. Also during the months Kushina found out that she was having twins one boy and one girl so she and Minato choose the names for the girl they were calling her Mito but they wanted to name their son Naruto but couldn't because Azured who found out was having a boy was naming him Naruto so they choose Menma instead.

**THE DAY OF THE KYUUBI ATTACK**

Today was the day that Kushina and Azured was giving birth to his children and wait to meet them but he couldn't be a father for his Uchiha son and upset him greatly because he always wanted to be good for any of child and being there for when he needs a father figure was very disappointed with his self but hope maybe one day he could be and all of his children will be good friends.

Kushina was walking to gates with Biwako the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi wife the plan was that they will a their bodyguards and they will take them to the secret location for Kushina to give birth. As they were walk Kushina saw Mikoto with her new born baby boy.

'Hey Mikoto'.

Mikoto looked up and saw Kushina and lady Biwako.

'Oh hey Kushina and hello lady Biwako' says Mikoto.

'Hello Mikoto' says Biwako.

Kushina was looking at the little baby in Mikoto arms.

'So here your new little men aren't he just so cute' says Kushina with a smile.

'Oh yes his name is Sasuke Uchiha' says Mikoto with a big smile.

'Oh after Hiruzen father 'says Biwako.

'Yes we choose because it's a great name' says Mikato.

Then Mikato look at Kushina and then said' I'm a bit surprised that you're in the hospital like Azured is'.

Kushina looked worried 'dam what tell her' through Kushina.

'Oh it's because we are taking her special place for hokage wife to give birth I went when I got pregnant with my two sons' says Biwako.

'Thank you Biwako' through Kushina.

'Oh I better hurry I need to get little Sasuke home then get to the hospital to be there for Azured poor women going to raise that child along what kind of a men doesn't be there for a women who was having your child and I tried to get her to tell me who is it but she wouldn't tell' says Mikato who what starting to get angrily

Kushina was starting to get upset here she was with people who are helping her and Azured along but at least she has Mikato for support.

'Well we better get going always' says Biwako

'Bye Mikato' shouted Kushina as she was being drag by Biwako

'Bye Kushina and lady Biwako' shouted Mikato

LATER IN THE HIDDEN LOCATION

'Come on Kushina keep pushing' Biwako

'YOU TRY DOING THIS AND TRY TO KEEP THE F$# ING KYUUBI FOR BREAKINGFREE' scream Kushina who was in so much pain

'Come Kushina you already done gave birth to Menma and you almost done with Mito' says Minato try calm Kushina and stopping he Kyuubi break free

'F$# YOU MINATO THIS IS YOUR FALT' scream Kushina as she was giving her last push

'Three you go see and check her give a wash and hang her back to you with her big brother' says Biwako as she and the nurse walk over to check the baby

'Okay now I will reseal this' says Minato but before he could he heard a bang then he turned around and saw Biwako and the nurse were on the floor dead and a hooded mask man was standing over them with children in his arms.

'Set away for the jinchuriki fourth hokage or both of your children will die with own with few minutes of being alike

'Look calm' said a Minato who was worry for his new born children

'I'm perfectly calm you're the one who needs to calm down and set away from the jinchuriki now' says the mask man

'Minato please safe the children' says Kushina who was his pain because of the Kyuubi

Next minutes the mask throw both children in the air and throw two kunai at them Minato jump at them and stop the two kunai for hitting them but he found two explosive tags one on both of them so he got rid of them back couldn't stop the explosion so he used hiraishin to get away.

**OUTSIDE OF THE HIDDEN HIDEOUT**

After transporting outside Minato know that Kushina was alive because if she wasn't then the Kyuubi be free and he sure have seen it but first he needed the children to a safe place and find Kushina and stopping whatever the mask man is planning.

**KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Minato got to Tsunade office fast to hiraishin and then he burst into it and shouted ' Tsunade I need you to look after these two something I don't have much time' after he finished he handed her both twin and then in yellow flash he was. Tsunade was wondering what the hell just happen.

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF THE VILLAGE.**

'Soon I will have the Kyuubi and destroy the leaf' said the mask man

'Why are you doing this' says Kushina who was trying her best to keep the Kyuubi inside

'It's all in my plan but it's time to free the Kyuubi' says the mask man as did some hand signs

**INSIDE KUSHINA SEAL WITH KYUUBI**

The mighty Kyuubi roar as it feels it's being free

**OUTSIDE WORLD**

'Come fourth and obey me' shouted the mask man show he has the sharingan in the only eye you can see.

Red chakra burst from Kushina body then took a shape of the fox head and then it shot up in the air and the next the Kyuubi finial took is form.

The mask man was pleased that the Kyuubi was free and the he use his sharingan to it obey him as he that the beast own eyes transform into the sharingan showing it was under his control.

'Good now before you destroy he leaf first kill your former jailer' says the mask man

The Kyuubi under his control went to crush but just he was about to she gone.

On top of the tree the fourth hokage was holding Kushina in his arms. She looks up at him and says 'are the children alright please telling me that they are right.'

Minato look at her and he could see that she was in pain and if she does get aid soon she will die. He then turn his head and look at the mask man with pure angry in his eyes

'You're too late like always and now the Kyuubi is free it burn the village to ground' says the mask man and just then he ordered the Kyuubi to attack the hokage but before he could order it he was gone ' it doesn't matter soon he and leaf will be destroyed' through the mask man.

**BACK AT KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Minato and Kushina came out of nowhere in a yellow flash with Minato holding Kushina in his arms than he shouted' I NEED SOMEONE HELP NOW' as he did doctor and nurses gather around and took Kushina. Minato panicking and wondered what to do now but just then someone grab he and started to pull he away he turn his head to see who it was pulling him it was Mikato Uchiha. He stopped her a said 'Mikato what are you do' she turn her head to looked at him 'its Azured she needs you now' said Mikato and start to pull him again ' I can't leave Kushiha something bad has happen okay' says Minato as he try again to break free but before he could ' no you need to listen something happen with Azured and baby' said Mikato trying her best to pull him.

Now Minato look at her with worry in his eyes 'what happen Mikota TELL ME' says getting more and more worry.

Mikato looked at him and said ' the doctors said something went wrong and she is ' Mikato couldn't finish and started to cry

Minato look her and couldn't believe and ask where Azured so Mikota told him down the hall. Minato ran and trying to avoid hitting people as he burst in and saws Azured and a little black hair baby boy in her arms.

SOMEWHERE IN THE VILLAGE

The mask man jump down from a building then he slammed his hand on the floor and shouted 'SUMMMERING JUTSU' just as shouted that a giant seal appeared around his hand and a massive smoke came out of nowhere and then there was a giant roar in it. The civilians and shinobi was looking what was the smoke and as the smoke was leaving they the saw it the nine tail fox the Kyuubi and as they saw it many of them screened and ran away.

**INSIDE KONOHA HOSPITAL **

As Minato walk to Azured he look down and saw their new born son as he looked at him he saw that he has looks but with his mother black hair and pale skin colour. Just as he look at him Naruto open his eyes showing he had dark blue which shocked him because all Uchiha had black hair and eyes.

'Minato' ask Azured

'Yes it's me Azured' says Minato

'Minato please look after him' beg Azured

Minato looked Azured and saw that she wasn't scared from dying but for leaving Naruto alone.

'I will do everything I can' Minato says knowing he do it.

Azured smile and says 'thank you'.

Just they felt an earthquake then they look through the window and saw the Kyuubi was destroying the village.

'Go and be the hero you are' says Azured with her last words she closed her eyes and she was gone for the world.

Minato walk to her and kiss her on hers forehead and says 'I will always remember you' with tears coming down in face. Then he takes Naruto for her arms and walk away.

Mikoto who had watched everything that had happen now knows that Minato is Naruto father.

Minato walks out of the room and saw Mikoto standing outside.

'Please look after him tile I return 'said Minato as he handed her Naruto.

Mikoto nodded and took him and smile as she looked at the small child.

Minato knows that he needed to seal the Kyuubi but he couldn't reseal it in Kushina or she will die and he couldn't seal in Naruto, Menma or Mito because a baby can't live with full power of the Kyuubi. Minato thought of what to do and just then he got an idea maybe he could seal half in child and the other half in the other child and he know which children to seal it in.

**LATER **

Minato racing to the battle with both Menma and Mito because of their Uzumaki blood they could control the beast power. He will give yin half to Mito and the yang half to Menma just as he got there he saw the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was leading the attack on the Kyuubi.

'Third I will stop the Kyuubi' says Minato as he was walking to the beast

'What how' ask Hiruzen wondering how can he stop it and why dose he has two babies with

'I'm going to slit the Kyuubi chakra in two and give yin half to Mito and the yang half to Meman using the eight trigrams sealing justu' told Minato who had summoned a ceremonial throne and place the children on it.

Hiruzen thought about it and it was a good idea but one mistake.

'No' said Hiruzen

'What' said a shock Minato?

'I will do the sealing' told Hiruzen

'But why' said Minato

'Because you are this village future and your family will need you' said Hiruzen

'Thank you' says Minato

'Just tell me one thing' ask Hiruzen

'Of Couse' said Minato

'What happen to Biwako' ask Hiruzen

'I'm sorry' told Minato

'I see maybe I will see her in the other world' said sadly Hiruzen

Hiruzen drew the seals on both children and did some hand sighs the next thing was the death god Shinigami came behind Hiruzen then it arms threw over to Kyuubi grabbing a turning it in to chakra and splitting into two half's of it then bring it oven and put one half in Menma and the other half in Mito. Then Shinigami was gone and Hiruzen fell down to the ground Minato and the other ran oven to him and show Hiruzen, the student of the second hokage Tobirama, teacher of the legendary sennin, the third hokage and the god of shinobi has die but his sacrifice will never be forgotten.


	3. Childhood

5 YEARS LATE

After the Kyuubi attack on the leaf Minato told the village about Mito and Menmea the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's and the village believe they were hero's for keeping the monster away. But sadly Minato wasn't able to keep the promise he made with Azured by taking care of Naruto because the Uchiha clan will not allow him wanting to keep their beloved bloodline within their clan and Naruto being the great grandson of Madara who was the most powerful Uchiha in their clan history they couldn't allow his descendant to be giving away and because he was a member of their clan Minato had no chance of getting to keep Naruto so he left him alone but kept a close eye on him.

FIVE YEARS OLD NARUTO

Naruto Uchiha was Quiet for a five year old because most children his age played and make friends but he always was reading all the time. He had spiky black hair, dark blue eyes, he wore a dark kimino ( Think about kid Madara but with dark blue eyes not pure black) and on his back was his mothers katana ( Think Sasuke blade in shippuen) he had bored look on his face like always. He was walking to Konoha academy where they train the next generation of leaf shinobi and today is first step of becoming a powerful shinobi and surpass his ancestor Madara because that was his dream to be like his great grandfather and make his owe legend. When he got to the academy he stop and look around to see the other children for clans and Civilian who were join the academy as the clans their was.

The Aburame clan who fight with special breed of insects called kikaichu with a nest residing withing their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons.

The Akimichi clan Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring they known to be good friends with both The Nara clan and The Yamanaka clan.

The Inuzuka clan are known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks.

The Hyūga clan All of the members of the clan are born with byakugan a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body.

0The Nara clan are known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows and they tending the deer such as Rikumaru , which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest.

The Yamanaka clan They specialist in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village.

The Shimura clan were among the first set of clans to ally themselves with the Senju and Uchiha-founded village and all members have wind chakra nature.

The Sarutobi clan like Shimura clan were the first to join konoha as it was being formed and they specialist at bojutsu and their chakra nature is fire or earth.

The Uchiha clan are the village's most powerful clan producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan and together with the Senju clan they founded Konohagakure they known also for their powerful fire chakra nature.

The Senju clan were was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals the Uchiha clan found the first hidden village name Konohagakure.

As Naruto look at the children for the clan to see his soon to be classmate their one boy with two older women, two large dogs and a small puppy siting on his head. he had brown hair and one red fang markings on each cheek just like the older women Naruto guess they were for the Inuzuka clan. next was another boy who a jumper which covered most of his face and black sunglasses next to him was a older man who looked like a older venison of him Naruto thought they were from the Aburame clan. then there's a girl with dark blue hair and pale white eyes next to her was a older man who pale white eyes as well but brown hair it wasn't hard to guess they were from the Hyuga clan because of all the members had pale white eyes. then there was three man talking Naruto already know who they are. One had black hair in the shape of a pineapple as well a goatee with two scars on the right side of his face. next was man with a long ponytail and blue-green eyes. last was large man who had long red hair and purple markings on his cheeks. next to them was three children two boys and a girl one boy looked just like the man with black hair without the two scars and goatee. the girl had lone blonde hair in a ponytail and blue-green eyes like one of the three men and last was a large boy who had brown hair and red marking. as Naruto looked around he saw a women with long red hair and purple eyes with her were two children one boy and one girl who looked alike the boy had spiky red hair and bright blue eyes then the girl had lone blonde hair and purple eyes like their mother was talking to the Uchiha clan head wife Mikoto next to her was her two sons. one was in his teens he a long black hair which he put in a ponytail and pure black eyes and the second was at Naruto age he had black hair and pure black eyes as well.

Of course Naruto know who they were because the older one was Itachi the further heir of his clan the Uchiha clan and his young brother was Sasuke their family were descendant of Naruto great grandfather Madare young brother Izuna. After the battle at the valley of the end with Madare and Hashirama the Uchiha clan choose the son of Izuna to lead them and that's how they got control over the clan.

After a few minutes the hokage and the elders start talking about the new generation of shinobi that stand in front of them after that everyone got their a forum and signed agreeing to the terms then left. As Naruto was about to leave the hokage stop him and started to chat with him.

'So are you looking forward to become a shinobi of the leaf' said Minato with a smile on his face hoping to start a conversation with Naruto.

'Yes hokage-san I hope to one day make my clan proud of me' says Naruto who was wondering why the hokage wanting to talk with him.

'Please call me Minato' said Minato who was shocked by now respectful and calm Naruto was is.

'But that disrespectful to you hokage-san and your the hokage so I have to be respectful' says Naruto .

Minato sign and knowing that this is going nowhere fast he had hope to find out more about Naruto like why he wants to be a shinobi or what was his dream was.

'Good day hokage-san' says Naruto with a bow then leaves leaving a sad Minato all alone.

6 MOUTHS LATER.

Naruto has been at Konoha academy for 6 mouths and one word comes to mind DISAPPOINTED because he had thought they would be training them but no they had to learn about useless thing and that pissed him.

Naruto was walking though the Uchiha compound and just then a member of the Uchiha told him that the clan head Fugaku wanted to meet with him.

Naruto stood in front of Fugaku Uchiha the Uchiha clan head he had dark brown hair and like most members of the Uchiha clan expect for Naruto he had pure black eye.

'Naruto I want you to train under a member of the clan because I know many of the children from shinobi clan who will being your class will be getting training for their families so I and the Uchiha clan elders have pick someone to train you' spoke Fugaku in serious tone.

Naruto bow his head and said ' thanks you Lord Fugaku who will be training me'.

'His name is Shisui Uchiha. He is very skills like my oldest son itachi and also you be sometime trained by itachi as well and train with my youngest son sasuke'.

'Off course lord Fugaku so when will start' ask Naruto.

'Tomorrow you will go to training ground 3 and you will meet my sons and Shisui'.

TOMORROW AT TRAINING GROUND 3

As Naruto just arrived at training ground 3 he saw three people there was itachi,sasuke and some guy that Naruto has never seen before but he gest it was shisui. He had spike black hair and his eyes were pure black he wore a shirt with a high collar and the uchiha symbol on the back like all the Uchiha do.

'There you are you must be Naruto' said a smiling Shisui.

'And you must be shusui' said Naruto with a bow.

'At right and this is Itachi and you already know Sasuke from academy I will be training you and Itachi here well help you sometimes and Sasuke will train with you as well. .

'Okay for the first lesson we need to know what is your ability is an then we will know what we need to improve'said Itachi.

'So let's see how much chakra you' said Shisui.

Sasuke went first and start channel his chakra to best he can Itachi and Shisui looked at him they saw that he had just a bit higher for someone his age but under genin.

'Okay sasuke that's enough and now Naruto' said Itachi.

As Naruto started channeling his chakra a blue energy appared around Naruto showing how much chakra and control he had over it. Shisui and Itachi were shocked by it they didn't believe Naruto this much control and power for someone so young.

'Okay Naruto you can stop now' said Itachi.

'Okay I can truly say that both of you have more chakra had much people your age Sasuke your is just under genin which is good and Naruto I don't know how but you already have high genin which is great' said Shisui.

Sasuke was happy that he had a good chakra level but he was jealous of Naruto for having a even higher chakra level.

'Okay the next part is speed this see how quick you are okay' said Shisui getting nods from both boys.

'You will go around the training ground and first one back wins' said Itachi.

As both boys lined up Sasuke though 'I can't loses to his I must big brother proud'.'

Shuisui shouted 'ON YOUR MARKS GET READY...GOOO'.'

As both boys took off Itach and Shisui couldn't help but reminded them when they were that age.

As they were running Sasuke noted that Naruto was getting further ahead of him so pushed himself to catch up but as he try just cannot catch up.

As Naruto finish the leap around the training field Shisui and Itachi were impressed by Naruto speed because they wasn't that fast when they were his age.

Just then Sasuke arrived and fell to his knees and was trying to catch his breath Itachi walk over to him and put his hand on his head and said.

'Don't worry Sasuuke you did your best and I wasn't a fast a naruto when I was your age' Sasuke smiled.

'Okay I was thinking about ninjutsu but you two are to young to know any so wh' Shisui was interrupted by Naruto.

'But Shisui-san I do know two fire style ninjutsu' said Naruto shocking Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke.

'W what how your only 5 years old' said shocked Shisui.

'Reading jutsu scrolls and training myself' said a calm Naruto arting as it's not a big deal.

'S so what jutsu's do you know' ask Sasuke shock and jealous of Naruto.

'Fire style great fireball technical and fire style fire dragon flame bullet but they small and I can't do many' said Naruto.

Itachi thought' people think I'm a prodigy but I had help from both of my parents but Naruto did this all by himself it's incredibly'.

Shisui thought' how the hell can child know two powerful jutsu no wonder lord Fugaku wants me and Itachi to train him'.

Sasuke angry thought' it's not fair how does he know two jutsu and don't know a single one I had to surpass him and make my family proud and show everybody that I'm just as good as Itachi'.

'Naruto it's hard to believe you know these jutsu perhaps you can show one of them' said Itachi.

'Of course Itachi-san' said Naruto.

Naruto walked away and look at a tree and a few hand sign's and said' FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU' just as he finish he breath out a medium sized fire bal in which destroying the tree and turning it into ash.

The others where stunned by seeing it because a five year old child just use a c rank jutsu and act as it wasn't a big deal.

'O okay good job Naruto that great' said Shisui and inside his head he was thinking ' I bet lord Fugaku will find it hard to believe of what naruto just did hell I still find it hard to believe and just saw with eyes'

'Okay how about we do taijutsu next' said Itachi getting a nod from Shisui

As Itachi takes Sasuke away to more free space Shisui was looking at Naruto and was thinking about' okay let's think first he's at least chunin level if he pushes himself, second I know I can beat him strength because of my training and I'm bigger than him and lastly I don't know what taijutsu style he uses but I think it's mores likely the interceptor style because the one we uchiha's are known for'.

'Okay Naruto how good you are at taijutsu' said a smiling Shisui who was just standing but Naruto was getting ready by going into his taijutsu stance.

'Wait a minute that's not the interceptor style it's similar but different what is it' thought Shisui

As Naruto just got into his stance he disappeared and reappeared in the air as well send a kick at Shisui head who blocked with ease and then he grab Naruto ankle an throwed him away but Naruto recover quickly and charged at Shisui and sending multiple kick and punch's at him who block and dogde all with ease but had to think because Naruto changed his attack with a punch but then changes to a open palm or stab attack so he had to keep on his toes. As Shisui was blocking and dogging all of naruto attack he kept backing up until there was a tree right behind him just then naruto send a full power punch at his head but shisui dodge it so he hit the tree instead leaving a big crack on it.

'Wow' thought Shisui

'Okay naruto I think that's enough for now' said Shishi

'Okay shisui-san so what's next' said Naruto

'Let's go and gets Itachi and Sasuke for the nexts part' said Shisui

As Shisui and Naruto walk through the forest to find Itachi and Sasuke were sparing Shisui though now was a good time to ask Naruto what fighting style was he used

'So Naruto I couldn't help but notice you didn't use the interceptor style like most of the clan but it did look similar to what was' said a curious Shisui

'It's called the dragon fist style and isn't surprising you don't know it it's been in my family for generations when my family were the head of the Uchiha back during my great grandfather time but I haven't fully mastered yet' said Naruto

That for course shocked Shisui because that mean that was the same fighting style that the legendary Madara Uchiha use during the clan wars and when he battle the first hokage Harhirama Senju at the Battle of the valley of the end'

As they left the forest they spotted Itachi who was just standing there and Sasuke who was on the floor trying to catch his breath

'There you are so how's Sasuke did he do good' said Shisui

' well he just genin level speed if he push himself so that good and his strength is a bit higher for a five year old and he hows the interceptor style which is good as well but he's to hot headed so then how's Naruto' said Itachi

' well he's at least chunin level speed and strength is better than most people his own age and he didn't use the interceptor style but different and similar fighting style and he kept a level head the hole time' said Shisui

Itachi raise an eyebrow wondering what fighting style Naruto used Shisui saw the look on Itachi face and he bet he was wondering which fighting style naruto used.

'Apparently the style called the dragon fist and it's been in Naruto family for generations and it's the one that Madara use' said Shisui who was trying not to laugh because of the look of shock on Itachi face

'I see most impressed maybe you can show me time naruto' said Itachi

'Perhaps' said Naruto

'Okay I think that all for today so see you guys tomorrow' said Shisui then he did a hand sign and shunshin away

'Yes I gotta get Sasuke home dinner so see you tomorrow' said Itachi as he and sasuke back to the uchiha compound lleaving Naruto all a lone.

'Hn might as well train got nothing better to do' thought Naruto as walk a bit and then brought out his mother's blade and started doing some training exercises like a couple slash and strike then he looked at a tree and start to attack repeatedly leaving many cuts on the tree. .

AT THE UCHIHA HEAD HOUSE DINING ROOM

'So Itachi how was the training' said Fugaku wondering how good Sasuke and Naruto are.

'Both of them are doing well especially Naruto' said Itachi as was eating.

Fugaku and Mikoto both of them raise an eyebrow wondering.

'Oh how so itachi' said a curious Mikoto.

'Well he already has a high genin chakra levels, he's a least chunin level speed if push himself, already knows two fire style jutsu and Shisui said he's stronger than most people his age and he knows the fighting style dragon fist' said Itachi causing both Fugaku and Mikoto eyes wided out of shock.

'Really now that is interesting' said Fugaku thinking how a child became so strong with out him knowing.

As they were talking about Naruto's impressed skills sasuke was sitting and eating his food but growing more and more jealous of Naruto who without caring and knowing has impressive his father greatly which sasuke has always wanted to do.

AFTER A COUPLE MOUTHS OF TRAINING

NARUTO'S P.O.V

It's been 6 mouths since I started my training from Shisui and Itachi both of them are incredible I don't know if I can surpass them when I'm their age but I won't stop until I reach my great grandfather level and if I do reach It i still won't stop. The training is brutal they push me and Sasuke to our limit everyday and I know I'm getting stronger and faster now my chakra has increased now I can make more dragon flame bullets or make them bigger sadly I can't do both Shisui said I need to improve my chakra control as well as increasing the amount of chakra I have. Sasuke being acting weird since ours second training lesson like trying to beat me and impress someone I don't care as long as he doesn't get in my way I'm okay with it. At the academy they not really helping much with my training Shisui and Itachi said I could have been promoted to genin already but couldn't because before the Kyuubi attack the third hokage and newly fourth hokage order that no academy be promoted during time of peace they wanted to let children have a childhood before they become shinobi and stop children die on the battlefield so I'm stuck in the academy.

NORMAL P.O.V

At konoha academy on their training field children were waiting for their to call their name to spar with a class mate boys vs boys and girls vs girls so far all the civilians children have lost to the children from the shinobi clan's easily because they have been getting extra train from their parents so of course they will win.

'Okay the next match will be Naruto Uchiha vs Menma uzumazi namikaze please come to the front' said the teacher

As both boys came to front all the children thought Menma is going to win with no sweat because he's getting training from the hokage himself so everyone thought this match won't last long everybody expect for Sasuke because he had trained with Naruto so he knew who was going to win.

'Just give up Uchiha you can't beat me' said a Memam with a giant smugly on his face.

'You would like at wouldn't you because you are nothing by compare me' said bored Naruto.

Menma didn't take that will shown on his face and then he charged at Naruto but before he could reach he finds himself pined to the ground by Naruto.

The all the students and the teacher with shock and amazed by how fast Naruto was because before they blinked the match was over but Naruto won not Menma.

The teacher was first to get out shock and said' okay Naruto Uchiha is the winner' just as Naruto got up and walked back to the class but

'Hey get back now I'm not finish with you yet' said a embarrassed and angry Menma.

'You know you really sure' naruto said who had his eyes close then he turned his head around to look at Memam and said

'Learn your place' with his eyes open showing they have turned from dark blue into a bloody red with one black tomoes in both eyes.

Meman froze on the spot as he looked at Naruto one thing he was thinking like the rest of the class ' the sharingan but how' not evening Sasuke know or now Naruto has it.

As Naruto got back to the rest of the class Sasuke walk up to him.

'How have you already awaken the your sharingan I been told by everyone of the clan you have to be in a life and death situation' said a angry and jealous Sasuke.

'Well it's really simple' said Naruto who was enjoying the look on Sasuke face.

'Which is' said a Sasuke who was losing it

'There is a second way to awaken the sharingan' said Naruto

'A second way' said Sasuke

'Oh yes but many of the Uchiha couldn't get it' said Naruto

'What is this way tell me' said a really angry Sasuke

'Power' said

'What' said a confuse Sasuke.

'It's power if your born with powerful eyes and you have enough power you will awaken your sharingan early' said Naruto.

AFTER THE ACADEMY AND PARENTS PICKERING UP THIER CHILDREN.

As all childs went to their parents and tell them about their day two of them went to their mother they were Mito and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and their mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

'So how was school' said a smiling Kushina.

'Oh the teacher was talking about a the second great shinobi war and you will never believe but Menma got beating at the taijutsu' said a happy Mito who didn't care about the look she was getting from her brother.

Kushina was shock of course because Menma was great at taijutsu so that means that the Person who beat him must be good.

'Oh how did he win' said a curious Kushina.

'Oh he didn't just beat he destroy him it started by Menma telling him he should give up but he told menma nothing compare to him and Menma got angry and changed at him but before Menma could reach he pined Menma to the floor it was so fast and cool ya know' said Mito.

'But as he was walking back to the rest of the class Menma shouted telling to come back then he told Menam he should learn his place and when his finish his eyes were red' said Mito.

'Red eyes that means his' thought Kushina.

'Wait was he a Uchiha' ask Kushina.

'Yeah his name is Naruto Uchiha' said Mito.

'Naruto wait Minato and Azured Naruto' thought a shock Kushina.

'There he is' said Mito point over.

Kushina looked at were Mito was pointing at and she saw a young black hair boy walk with alone.

'He looks just like Minato but With Azured skin tone and hair colour' thought Kushina.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was walking home alone he didn't care but it would be nice to have someone waiting for him at the gate and walk with him but no.

But just then someone appeared in front of him it was Shisui.

'Sorry I'm late mission' said Shisui with a grin on his face and his hand on back of his head.

'But why are you here' said a curious Naruto.

'To walk you home of course' said Shisui.

'But why' said Naruto.

'Because that's what friends do' said Shisui.

Naruto kelp looking at him

'So should we get going' said Shisui.

'Of course Shisui-san' said Naruto.

'Hey only me san when I'm training you okay' said Shisui.

'Okay Shisui' said Naruto making Shisui smile again.

As they start walking to Naruto's home.

'And thank you' said a smiling Naruto.

'No problem buddy' said Shisui.

If someone who didn't know them and look at them they would tthink they were.

Brother's.


	4. The fall and the awakening

FIVE YEAR'S LATER.

Naruto is ten years old and he's has already gain a name for himself as the prodigy among prodigy's because of his amazing skills in every subject and his has a fully mature sharingan no one had any doubt that he's going to be incredibly strong when he's older. All of the things that have change ides his skills was his personality like he smiles a lot but only when he spends time with Shisui who he sees as a old brother and Shisui see him as a little brother which was Shisui always wanted because he was jealous of Itachi.

AT THE UCHIHA TRAINING GROUND 3.

Shuriken's were being thrown through the air and clashing against each other to an civilian it were have been just noise but to a train shinobi they were know that there is a fight taking place. Just then a young boy jump out from the forest and did a few hands sign's and shouted 'FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU' an then he breathed out a giant fireball heading at some trees and whoever is hiding behind them.

'About time' thought the person who's behind the trees and then he uses shunshin to get himself to safety.

'Gotta do better than that Naruto' he said with a grin on his face but then he notice something off and then the Naruto who was standing there disappear in proof of smoke.

'Wait that was a clone' he thought and he quickly turn his head around and saw Naruto in the air with his blade in his hands.

'I know' Naruto said as he swing his blade down at the person but he only managed to hit the other guy blade a tanto which he brought out just in time.

'Why oh why did I taught you the shunshin' said the guy pushing Naruto back with his tanto.

'Because you wanted people think there was a mine version of you Shisui' said Naruto trying to hold his ground.

'Oh yeah' thought Shisui with a sweetdrop for forgetting.

'Oh i taught you that but I haven't taught you everything just yet' said Shisui as he started to channel chakra though his tanto.

'Shit' thought loudly Naruto knowing what's coming next.

As Shisui channel chakra though his tanto fire appeared on the tanto and then Shisui smile and then Naruto quickly jump backwards hoping to avoid of what's to come. Shisui then started doing slashes though the air and because the flames on his blade so slashes with on fire and heading straight at Naruto. As Naruto trying to avoid the attack he then use shunshin to tree brach to catch his breath but Shisui appointed above him and he was channeling evening more chakra though his tanto making the flames lager and more powerful than he swing his blade downwards sending a huge flaming slash at Naruto.

As Naruto saw it coming at him he started doing hand quickly and then shouted' FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON FLAME BULLET' breathing out five medium size genuine-looking dragons and sending them at different points on the flame slash which was coming straight down at his. As both attach's clash and canceling both of them out Naruto look for Shisui but he didn't have look for very long because Shisui appeared in front of Naruto and sending a kick at his stomach which send Naruto clashing to the ground.

'God dammit him and his shunshin' thought Naruto trying to get up from a kick like that but then he felt something on his neck and he saw it was Shisui who was holding his tanto against Naruto throat.

'Sorry it seems I win' said Shisui.

'Yeah Yeah you win' said Naruto moody.

'Hey don't look down buddy you did great' said Shisui trying to cheer Naruto up.

'Thanks bro' said a smiling Naruto and get a smile back from Shisui.

As Naruto and Shisui started chatting for a bit someone appear in front of them.

'Itachi/Itachi-san' said Shisui and Naruto.

'Hey Itachi and hello Naruto' said Itachi.

'Itachi shouldn't you be on a mission' ask Naruto.

'Oh I finally early and thought to see Shisui' said Itachi.

As Itachi finish he look at Shisui and face became serious.

'Shisui we need to talk' said a serious Itachi.

As itachi said that Shisui face change to serious as well.

Shisui turn his head and look at Naruto.

'Naruto I think that's all for today so see ya tomorrow' said Shisui.

'But why we since got an hour left' ask Naruto

'Naruto I really need to talk to Itachi but hey how about tomorrow I teach you chakra flow' said Shisui.

'Sigh' fine but you better teach me then' said Naruto as he was getting up.

'See ya Naruto' said Itachi.

'See ya Itachi' said Naruto.

As Naruto was out of sight they made sure no one was listening.

'So Itachi what have you learn' said Shisui.

WITH NARUTO WALKING TO THE UCHIHA COMPOUND.

As Naruto walk home he was thinking about Shisui and Itachi acting strange because this wasn't the first time this has happen in fact the hole clan has been acting strange for a while now as Naruto thought about. He didn't know why but he wonder if it has something doing with the clan meetings but he wasn't allow to attend because only people older than sixteen or if your a genin what he has notice is that the clan hasn't been friendly to the rest of the village suddenly he bump into someone.

Naruto you at who he bump into and saw it a man who was wearing an anbu uniform, an mask which covered lower part of his face, his forehead protector was tilted on the right side which his right eye and he had spikey sliver hair.

'Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going' said Naruto.

'Don't worry about it I was to busy reading to know where I was going' said the sliver hair man.

As he look away from his book to see who he bump into as saw the boys face one thought came to him.

'Strange he kind of looks like a Uchiha version of Sensei' thought the man.

As the sliver hair man look at naruto suddenly a man appear next to him.

The new guy had a black hair with a bowl-cut hair style, with HUGE thick eyebrows, tight green jumpsuit with orange striped leg warmers and with an unzip standard jonin konoha flak jacket.

'KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVEL HOW TO ARE YOU' shouted the strange man.

As the strange man was looking at his eternal rivel he notice there is a small boy standing next to him.

'OH WHO IS THIS YOUTHFUL BOY HERE' said the strange man.

'Oh I'm Naruto Uchiha sir' said Naruto.

'WAIT I HAVE HEARD OF YOU FROM THE ACADEMY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE VERY TALENTED IN THE SHINOBI ART'S' said the strange man.

'I have been told and who may you be' ask Naruto

'OH HOW UNYOUTHFUL OF ME I AM KONOHA'S SUBLIME GREEN BEAST OF PREY MIGHT GUY' he said doing a nice guy pose.

'Guy why were you at the academy at the first place' ask Kakashi

'I ALREADY TOLD YOU KAKASHI YOU MUST HAVE NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION HOW UNYOUTHAL OF YOU' said Guy

'Oh I thought you were shouting about youth again' said Kakashi

'THE REASON I WAS AT ACADEMY WAS BECAUSE I'M TUTORING A LAD THERE' said Guy

'Nice to meet you Might guy and you Kakashi see ya' said Naruto as he walk away.

'SUCH A POLITE YOUTHFUL BOY DON'T YOU THINK KAKASHI' said Guy.

'Who looks awfully like sensei' thought Kakashi

A COUPLE MOUTHS LATER

Naruto P.O.V

Ever since Itachi told Shisui whatever it was he been acting even more strange later I ask him is something wrong he just smile at me and said 'don't worry Naruto'. The clan has also been acting strange as well like something going to happen I don't know what but whatever it is its something big. I haven't seen Shisui in three days the last time I saw him was when we were training then some two anbu guys appear and told him that the hokage and the elders has requested to see him then they vanished he told me he will see me soon but I haven't seen him guess they send him on a mission then.

Normal P.O.V

Naruto was at his house which has been own by his family since before Madara left the village so he own it when he was alive it was one of two biggest house in the Uchiha compound the other was Lord fugaku house. He was in the kitchen make his lunch until he heard a knock on the door so he to check who it is he knew wasn't Shisui because he told Shisui he can just walk in if he wants.

As Naruto open the door and saw three Uchiha police officers standing there.

'Naruto we need to have a word with you' said one of the officers.

'Of course sir what do you need' said Naruto.

'We need to know when was the last time you saw Shisui' said one of the officers.

It was three days' said Naruto.

'And where was this and what were you doing' ask the officer.

'It was at the Uchiha training ground 3 and we were training' said Naruto.

'Okay and did something happen differently' ask the officer.

'Well yeah we finish early because some anbu guys show up telling Shisui that the hokage and the elders wanted to see him' said Naruto.

When Naruto said that all the officers eyes widening and Naruto saw this.

'Why has something happen to Shisui' ask Naruto who was starting to get worry.

All the police officers look at each other knowing that this is going to be difficult.

'Last night one of our patrols found a body in river and we can confirm that it is Shisui' said the officer.

When he said Shisui name Naruto eyes widening with tears poring out.

'N no it can't be not Shisui' said a crying Naruto.

'I'm sorry but it is' said the officer.

'H how why' ask Naruto.

'We don't know yet but we will find out' said the officer.

As the officers left Naruto cannot take it and he fell to his knees and cried loudly.

'No why Shisui why him he was the only family got why him' thought a crying Naruto.

A COUPLE DAYS LATER AT THE UCHIHA GRAVEYARD.

Dark grey clouds clover the sky as rain fell from them and hitting the people who was attending the Shisui funeral. There stood his friends and comrades he had no family except for one who he thought as a little brother.

As Shisui coffin was being bearded Itachi puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and told him.

'Naruto if you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you' said Itachi.

'I'll find them' whisper Naruto.

Itachi look at him with one of his eyebrows raise up 'hm'.

'I'll find who did this' said Naruto as he was turning on his sharingan.

'And KILL THEM' he finish with pure hate in his shiaringan eyes.

LATER AT THE UCHIHA HEAD HOUSEHOLD.

Naruto was in the Uchiha clan Naka shrine sitting in front of Fugaku and the Uchiha clan elder because they wanted to discuss about Shisui will.

'Naruto we have read Shisui will and he has left everything to you' said Fugaku.

'Thanks you Lord Fugaku' said a emotionless Naruto.

As Fugaku look at into Naruto eyes and saw that there was something missing in them.

'We will be sending so men to Shisui to collect his thing's and transport them to your house' saidFugaku.

'Thank you Lord Fugaku that will be helpful' said Naruto

'We thought you won't want to keep his house because you already own a big house but you can keep it if you want to and if you don't we can sell it for you and hand over the money to you' said Fugaku

'Yes I'll like to sale' said Naruto

'Good and like to hand over to you this' said Fugaku

As Fugaku handed a wooden box over to Naruto he open it and his eyes widen as he saw what's it was.

It was Shisui tanto the weapon he always took with him to Missions and training.

'I thought it would be better to hand this over to you personal' said Fugaku.

As Naruto look at the tanto a small smile appeared on his face.

'Thanks you Lord Fugaku this means the world to me' said Naruto as he pick up the Shisui tanto blade.

'Lord Fugaku I do have a request' said Naruto

Fugaku look at him shock because this is the first time Naruto has ever request for something.

'Oh and what would it be' ask a wondering Fugaku

'My request is if you find out who this let me be the one to KILL THEM' said Naruto with his sharingan on.**  
**

Every one else in the room didn't know to think because a ten year old boy has just request to murder someone but because they know Naruto and how he felt about Shisui like a little brother feels for his older brother so that wasn't surprising and Naruto wasn't a normal ten year old boy.

'We will consider it' said Fugaku get a nod for Naruto before he got up and left the Naka shrine.

A COUPLE MOUTHS AFTER THE MEETING

It is three months away until the festival for the defeat of the Kyuubi also the birthday of the hokage's children Mito and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze so people where think about getting things really for the festival like drinks and food also some people are making posters of fourth hokage defeating the kyuubi.

AT KONOHA ACADEMY

Naruto was in the classroom just sitting by a window and looking through it and paying no action to the teacher to whatever he talking about.

'NARUTO UCHIHA' shouted the teacher

Naruto turn and look at him and saw an angry teacher and the rest of the class was looking at him.

'What' said Naruto in a bored tone

'PAY ATTENTION' shouted the teacher.

'Why' ask Naruto.

The teacher didn't exisbet a reply from Naruto.

'Because what I'm telling you is important to your life as a shinobi in the future' said the teacher.

'What learning about the daimyo' s of our and of others country's an as well as ever families it's not important' said Naruto.

'It is necessary for you to know the feudal Lords Naruto' said the teacher.

'It's not necessary to learn about the weak who thinks they strong power is the only true necessary in the shinobi world' said Naruto.

The teacher didn't know what to say about that because there wasn't any other student who thinks like that already.

AT THE KONOHA ACADEMY SPARING GROUNDS

So far the people who have won their matches are Hinata of the Hyuuga clan who she defaulted was Sakura Haruno a girl who from a civilian family Hinata default Sakura by using her clan taijutsu style gentle fist. The next person to win their match was Mito Uzumaki Namikaze she was against Ino of the Yamanaka clan. Next was Sasuke Uchiha he defaulted Choji of the Akimichi there's Menma Uzumaki Namikaze defaulted Shikamaru of the of the Aburame clan defaulted some civilian boy.

The match was about to take place Kiba of the Inuzuka clan against Naruto Uchiha.

'Come on Naruto it's time for everyone to know who's the alpha is' said Kiba.

'We not dogs kiba' said a bord Naruto.

'Shut up you know what I mean you think your so great' said Kiba.

'Well I'm better you deadlast' said Naruto.

Kiba growl at Naruto for calling him deadlast and wanting to upset Naruto he was about to say something he's going to regret.

'The only reason your good was because Shisui train you and with him you won't be even half as you are and you act the his was great gust what he isn't because if he were he won't be DEAD' said Kiba.

The hole class froze when Kiba said that everyone thought he went to far.

Kiba himself thought realised he went a bit far with that so maybe he should apologise.

But before he could Naruto was gone and just then he appeared in front of kiba with sharingan showing but that wasn't what scared him it was the first time he saw Naruto.

Piss off.

Naruto swing his fishes straight at Kiba face hitting him again and again.

'DON'T'.

Smack.

'YOU'.

Smack.

'EVER'.

Smack.

'INSAITED'.

Smack.

'SHISUI'.

Smack.

'AGAIN'.

As all the students watch Naruto beat Kiba brutally the teacher thought this was getting out of hand and he'll have stop this but before he could Naruto was at right side of Kiba and then Naruto kick Kiba in the arm coursing him to scream and fell to the ground. The teacher ran over to Kiba to see if he's okay as he got to him and check him he found out something shocking.

'He's broking his arm' thought the teacher.

'MEDIC KIBA UNCONSCIOUS WITH A BROKEN ARM' shouted the teacher

All the students were shocked they knew Kiba went to far but Naruto breaking his arm one thought came to them.

'Wow'

AT THE UCHIHA TRAINING GROUND.

Naruto was at his usual training ground practicing his shurkenjutsu and he was in the air upside down throwing his shuriken at their target blind-sport by making his kunai's hit else other ensure that they will him their mark it was itachi who taught him this he told Naruto that by this it will improve skill in shuriken greatly.

'Gotta keep going' thought Naruto trying to get back on hia fel but failed.

'I need to get stronger' thought Naruto trying again to get up.

'I need more power' thought Naruto before he fell to the ground again but this time he pass out.

MIDNIGHT.

Naruto woke up and found it was pitch black he has slept for three hours so he brush himself off and went home.

As Naruto walk back to the Uchiha compound he couldn't stop remembering all the times spend with Shisui.

Like when Shisui took him to dango shop, ichiraku ramen and Uchiha senbei to get food and to the zerotn training ground which is a wildlife perserve for rare and unusual animals and others.

Before Naruto know it he was already at the Uchiha compound gates so walk through them minding no business but couldn't help but notice that there wasn't any guard patrols around which was weird but also there was no light in any homes.

'It's not late so why' Naruto thought to himself.

But as he pass the last House on the street what he saw will stay with him for every.

There were body laying in pools of blood on street and every Uchiha crest was slash.

'What what is this' Naruto said to himself with his eyes fully widen.

Next he heard a scream down the road so Naruto ran to it at the fastest he could.

He then saw Itachi in his full anbu gear on with a serious look on his face and Sasuke on the floor.

'Itachi what's going on there's dead bodies down the street' ask Naruto.

'Arr Naruto there you are I was wondering where you were' said Itachi.

'I was at the training ground but doesn't matter what's going on' said Naruto.

'Removing the weak ' said Itachi.

'What' said Naruto.

'The clan has turned into a pack of weak fools they believe that with the sharingan they are God's but I show them what they really are' said Itachi.

'Itachi tell me you didn't' said Naruto hoping that it was all a lie.

'Didn't do what Naruto kill them well I did just like I did to Shisui' said Itach.i

'WHAT' shouted Naruto who couldn't believe it.

'Oh yes I was the one that killed your precious Shisui' said Itachi.

'W why he was your best friend' ask Naruto

'To obtain the next level' said Itachi

'Next level' ask Naruto

'There is a next level of the sharingan both of our great greatfather's obtain it your great grandfather Madara Uchiha use it against the first hokage' said Itachi.

'It is call the mangekyo sharingan' said Itachi as his activated his sharingan it changes shape as the three tomoes slowly began to move inwards and formed a three-sided pinwheel.

'Let me show you one of the ability of the mangekyo sharingan TSUKUYOMI' Itachi said sending Naruto in powerful genjutsu.

IN THE WORLD OF ITACHI TSUKUYOMI

Itachi was showing Naruto Uchiha's he has murdered again and again as well making Naruto hear them begging him to save them.

'PLEASE STOP IT' Naruto beg Itachi.

'You will never be able to save anyone' said Itachi.

As Naruto tried not to hear them begging him but with no luck.

'Please Naruto save theirs'.

'Help theirs Naruto'.

'Why ain't you helping theirs Naruto'.

'ITACHI PLEASE STOP THIS' Naruto shouted.

'Your just like all the rest Naruto weak and helpless evening the Shisui' said Itachi.

As Itachi said Shisui name Naruto saw him bleeding and drying.

'S Shisui' said Naruto.

'P please N Naruto h help m me' Shisui beg.

'N no you can't be him you can't Shisui he died' said Naruto with tears coming down on his face.

'Please Naruto I thought we would like brothers' said Shisui.

'No no no this is all a genjutsu' said Naruto with hands over his eyes.

'So you even save poor Shisui' said Itachi.

'It's all an LIE' said Naruto as he fell to his knees.

'Might as well put him down' said Itachi as his reach of his on his back.

'NARUTO HELP ME PLEASE' shisui shouted at Naruto.

'IT'S ALL AN LIE' naruto shouted to himself.

'NARUTOOOO' Shisui screed just before Itachi brought his blade down on Shidui throat.

'AAAAAAAAANNNN' screed Shisui as the blade went though his throat.

Naruto open his eyes and saw it all happen in front of him.

'No no no' thought Naruto as he saw the blood coming out of Shisui neck.

But unknown to both Naruto and Itachi something was going on with Shiringan.

Itachi thought it was enough so dispelled the tsukuyomi.

As Itachi look at Naruto who was on the floor he thought Naruto must have pass out just like Sasuke when use the tsukuyomi on him.

So as Itachi turned around and took two sets he heard.

'You' whisper Naruto.

Itachi turn around and look Naruto with shock on his face.

'How can he still be awake' thought Itachi.

'You' said Naruto with anger rising.

'BASTARD' shouted Naruto with his sharingan blazing.

As Itachi look at Naruto he something even more shocking Naruto sharingan slowly began to go inwards and formed black ring with six tomoes in it and a small Black circle in the middle with very small red ring in it.

'He's awaken his mangekyo sharingan but how it have be a real friend died in front of you not an illusion' itachi thought

But white chakra appeared around Naruto then the white chakra grew a giant humanoid skeleton with horns on it and with glowing purple eyes ( think Sasuke susanoo when he was fighting against danzo but instead it's white and with purple eyes) as formed tit let out a loud roar.

'Susanoo but how evening if he's have obtain his mangekyo sharingan he shouldn't be able to have that much chakra to form the susanoo' thought Itachi

'DIE' shouted Naruto

Just as Naruto shouted his susanoo attacked Itachi by sending punch at him but Itachi dodged quickly the susanoo didn't stop it continued to punches at Itachi who dodged them easily thanks to his speed. As Itachi dodge the punchs for Naruto susanoo he jump on to a building but Naruto susanoo didn't stop so when it send a punch at Itachi who dodge it the attack hit the building and destroying it completely.

'If I stay there any longer the hole village will be here' thought Itachi.

And again Naruto susanoo appeared and destroyed the building Itachi was on and he dodges the attack again and destroying that building as well and it continues to destroy the builds that Itachi jump on to until it has destroy a hole street block.

As Itachi continue to dodge the attacks from Naruto susanoo he notices that it has began to slow down.

'He reach his limit he's going to pasa out from chakra exhaustion' thought Itachi.

And Itachi was right because the skeleton disappeared and the white chakra went as well.

As the susanoo disappear Naruto fell to his knees and his last words to Itachi was 'I'll will kill you' and with that Naruto pass out on the floor.

'Better leave before the anbu gets here' thought Itachi and then he was gone.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER.

The Anbu and the fourth hokage arrived at the Uchiha compound the anbu looked for anyone who was still alive.

'What the hell happen here' said one of the Anbu whiles looking around the destroy area.

'Don't know but it got to be something strong' said an other anbu

Minato was worry what if something has happen to Naruto he would never be able to forgive him self if something bad has happen to him.

'Lord hokage we have look all around the area and have only found two survivors' said the anbu.

'Who are they' ask Minato hoping Naruto was one of them.

'The Uchiha clan head second son Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uchiha' said the anbu.

'Thanks god' thought Minato.

'Good work take them to the hospital I will be there in a bit to ask them what has happen' said Minato.

'Yes sir' said the anbu before he disappeared.

Unknown to all of them there was Man hidden in the shadows he had dark hair and wore a red mask with one hole in it which he fully mature sharingan he had watch the hold fight between Naruto against Itachi and one thought came to him when he was thinking about the young Uchiha boy.

'Interesting' he thought before a to disappear.


	5. First step to revenge

TWO YEARS AFTER THE UCHIHA CLAN MASSACRE.

Two year's after Itachi Uchiha butchered almost his entire clan and fled from the village there were only two survivors left Itachi's own younger brother Sasuke Uchiha and the other was Naruto Uchiha. Over the two years both of the boys had one goal and that was to kill Itachi Uchiha for what he has done to their clan so both of them trained everyday but not to together. Over the two years Sasuke has demanded that Naruto should show him how to awake his sharingan and to hand over all of the jutsu's he has within his house because his is the next Uchiha clan head so his should help him to get stronger to kill Itachi but every time he demanded them Naruto would say no of course Sasuke got angry and attack him but like all the other time Naruto would win and Sasuke betting on the floor.

Naruto has changed over the two years now he doesn't talk much and never smiles to anyone all he ever does is train and learn new jutsu's. He is fairly tall for his age as he was about five foot three; he wore tight black sleeveless vest which cover apart of his neck as well, black boots, anbu pants, fingerless gloves and a sliver scarf wrap around his neck (Its the same outfit Kakashi wore during the flashback with him and a young might guy but with a silver scarf likes konoharun scarf but sliver and only covering part of his back) and he had his mother katana sheath on his lower back.

AT THE KONOAN ACADEMY.

Finally after seven years it was time for Naruto's class to take their gennin exam a become a shinobi of the leaf the exam was simply first a writing exam, second a throwing exam, third a taijutsu match against the teacher, fourth was transformation, five was into anyone you want and the last was a clone jutsu but for extra credit you can perform any jutsu you may know.

So far they done three of them in first place for the writing test for the boys is Naruto Uchiha, second place Shikamaru Nara and third place Sasuke Uchiha as well shino Aburame and Sai Shimaru. As for the girls for the writing test in first place was Sakura Haruno, second place was Hinata Hyuga and third place was Mito Uzumaki Namikaze.

Next was the throwing test most of the civilians children got 5/10 but the children from a clan around 7/10.

First place for the boys was again was Naruto Uchiha who had a outstanding 10/10, second place was Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and Sai Shimaru who both got 9/10 and third place was Kiba Inuzuka with a 8/10. As for the girls first place was Mito Uzumaik Namikaze with a 9/10, second place was Hinata Hyuga with an 8/10 and third place was Ino Yamanaka with 7/10.

The next test was a taijutsu match against the teacher.

First place again for the boys was Naruto Uchiha who went last and knocking out the teacher who's name was Mizuki, second place was Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and Kiba Inuzuka and third place was Sasuke Uchiha and Sai Shimaru. For the girls first place was Hinata Hyuuga, Second place it was Mito Uzumaki Namikaze and third place it Ino Yamanaka.

'Okay everyone now only have the last three test to go in the genin exams and so I will be calling your name out and then you will go next door to take the test okay' said Iruka.

(All the rookies beside Mito, Menma and Naruto will the look and act the same).

'Okay first Mito Uzumaki Namikaze' said Iruka.

Mito had bright blonde hair like her father father and purple eyes like her mother. She wore a black and orange jacket which was zip to the top and a orange skirt.

(She looks like sexy jutsu version of Naruto and she has his jacket from shippuden)

after a couple of minutes Mito walk back in the classroom will a konoha headband and a smile on her face then Iruka ask for the next person who was Menma Uzumaki Namikaze he had dark red hair like his mother and had blue eyes like his father he wore a unzip black jacket and red t shirtsas with a grey anbu pants with black boots.

After he came back with a headband there was some other people until Naruto turn.

'Okay Naruto it's your turn so could you please go into the next classroom down the hall' said Iruka.

As Naruto got up went to the next classroom he saw that one of the three people who will be judging him and itiwas the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze..

'An Naruto Uchiha just stand in front of us please and we will begin the test' said the jonin siting on the right side of the hokage.

Naruto gave a nod and went to stand in front of them.

'Okay you have to perform three different jutsu's for us and we will judging by your performance and how much control you over each one and at the end to gain extra credit you can perform any ninjutsu you may know' said the jonin.

'Okay first perform a transformation jutsu' said the jonin.

Naruto gave a nod and did a hand sign and in a proof of smoke Naruto had transform into his ancestor Madara Uchiha.

The judges were impressed by how easy Naruto perform the transformation and how identical the Madara that standing in front of them and the ones they seen in the history books after they finish examine they told Naruto to undo the jutsu and with another proof of smoke Naruto was standing in front of them again.

'Okay next will be a genjutsu I will perform a low genjutsu on you and all you have to do is to break free' said the jonin who was getting ready to perform the genjutsu.

As the jonin perforn the low genjutsu it only took an second for Naruto to break free from it.

The judges were again impressed by how easily Naruto break free from the genjutsu because no other student was that quick getting out.

'Very good Naruto now the next test will be the shunshin with the chair by the corner of the room if you knew the juts''before the jonin could finish Naruto was gone and in his place was the chair that was the corner of the room and as they look across the room Naruto was leaning against the wall with his close.

Both of the jonin and hokage were stunned by how quick Naruto perform the shunshin because there wasn't any other student who couldn't do it and many already genin or chunin as well couldn't perform it and there not even jonin could perform it a easily and quickly.

'Very impressive Naruto know for the last test will clone jutsu' said the jonin.

'Could I perform any clone' said Naruto for the first time since he has entered room.

'Umm sure as long as it is a clone of you' said the jonin.

'SHADOW CLONE JUTSU' as Naruto finished in a proof of smoke two Naruto appeare.

Once again both the jonin and hokage where stunned by Naruto for doing a high level jutsu easily again.

'Okay very impressive again may I ask how you know that jutsu' said Minato.

'I learnt it from one of my family scrolls' said Naruto.

'Okay I see congratulations you pass with flying colours but if you want to improve your score even more you can perform any jutsu you want don't worry about damage we have place seals around the room to stop the damage' said the jonin

Naruto gave a another nod and turn around then he did couple hand sign and said' FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU' and let out a giant fire ball.

'Wow' said the jonin.

'Naruto you can go and pick up a headband' said Minato.

Naruto went and took one of the headband off the table and put it around his right arm and went back to the other classroom.

LATER AFTER ALL THE STUDENTS FINISH THIER TEST.

'Okay everyone congratulations for pass now I will tell you your test scores' said Iruka.

As went Iruka went through student to student tell their score was he got too his last twelve students.

'Shino Aburama you got on the writing test 85%, the throwing test 7/10, the taijutsu match you did will but you did do some mistakes, 2 minutes for the genjutsu, no shunshin jutsu, very good on the clone jutsu and you perform one of your clan jutsu' said Iruka.

'Kiba Inuzuke your scores are on the writing test 50%, the throwing test you got 8/10, taijutsu very good but need to think ahead, 4 minutes to break free for the genjutsu, you didn't know the shunshin jutsu, okay on the clone jutsu and you perform a jutsu from your clan' said Iruka.

'Hinata Hyuga you score a 85% on the writing test, The throwing test 8/10, very good on the taijutsu, 2 minutes on the genjutsu, don't know the shunshin jutsu, okay at the clone jutsu' said Iruka.

'Ino Yamanaka your writing test score is 80%, the throwing 7/10, not very good at the taijutsu, good on the genjutsu 2 minutes, don't know the shunshin jutsu, okay at the clone jutsu and you perform a jutsu from your clan' said Iruka.

'Shikamuru Naru very good at the writing test 95%, the throwing 7/10, not at the taijutsu, okay at the genjutsu 2 minutes as well, don't know shunshin jutsu, clone jutsu was okay and at the end you perform a jutsu from your clan' said Iruka.

'Choji Akimichi you got 60% on the writing test, the throwing you the same 7/10, good on the taijutsu, not so well on the genjutsu, don't know shunshin either, your clone jutsu was alright and you perform your clan jutsu at the end' said Iruka.

'Mito Uzumaki Namikaze you got a 85% on the writing test, the throwing you got 9/10, good at the taijutsu just need to work on your strength, you don't know the shunshin jutsu, very good on the clone jutsu and also very well on the jutsu at the end' said Iruka.

'Menma Uzumaki Namikaze you got a 83% on the writing test, the throwing very well done 9/10, great at the taijutsu but need to think ahead, don't know the shunshin jutsu as well, very good on the clone jutsu and also a great jutsu at the end' said Iruka.

'Sai Shimaru you did at the writing test 85 %, the throwing was good 9/10, good at the taijutsu, you the didn't know shunahin jutsu, well done on the clone jutsu and interesting jutsu at the end' said Iruka.

'Sakura Haruno you did very well on the writing test you score a 90%, not as good on the throwing 6/10 or the taijutsu, couldn't perform the shunshin, the clone jutsu was okay' said Iruka.

'Sasuke Uchiha you did well on the writing test 85%, good at the throwing 9/10, also at the taijutsu but couldn't do the shunshin jutsu, your clone jutsu was good and great jutsu at the end' said Iruka.

'Naruto Uchiha you did incredible at the writing test 100%, great at throwing 10/10 and taijutsu but you didn't need to knock out Mizuki, you are the only student who's know the shunshin jutsu but can perform it skillfully and impressive jutsu at the end' said Iruka.

'For everyone who has pass the genin exam please come back tomorrow to be assign your teammates and sensai will be' said Iruka.

LATER AT THE HOKAGE OFFICE.

Nine jonin were standing in front of the fourth hokage.

'okay everyone I will be tell you who be your students are' said Minato.

Out of the nine people who was stand in front of him their were four of the best jonin sensei's of the hidden leaf.

Kurenai Yuhi one of the best genjutsu user in the village she is fair tall and had lights-skin she has long pitch black hair and red eyes she wore a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible.

The second person was a man by the Asuma Sarutobi the second son of the third hokage he a tall man with brown eyes and short black hair with a beard he wore a standard leaf jonin uniform but a twelve guardian ninja sach that had the kanji for "fire".

The other man standing next to Asuma was yamato not his real name a codename he has short brown hair and dark eyes he wore a standard leaf jonin uniform but the neck of his shirt is form fitting and goes up to his chin and his headband is also different from the standard one his frames his face like the second hokage Tobirama Senju had.

And the last person was the man Naruto met years ago Kakashi Hatake he had spiky grey hair and his only visible eye had a dark colour he wore his headband tilted to the left hiding his left eye and he wore a mask as well covered he loser-half of his face and he had on a standard leaf jonin uniform and he was reading his favorite book.

'Team 6 will have my daughter Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, her brother Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, Sai Shimaru and their sensei will be yamato' said Minato getting a nod from yamato but a disappointment look from Kakashi.

'Team 7 will have Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uchiha their will be Kakashi' said Minato.

'Kurenai you will be the sensei for team 8 and they will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame' said Minato.

'Team 9 is still the same so instead team 10 will Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamare Naru and their sensei will be Asuma' said Minato.

'Okay you all have a test for your team' said Minato getting a nod from everyone.

'Good return here after the test to inform me if they are ready or not' said Minato

As everyone left the only people remain was Minato and Kakashi.

'Kakashi is there any problem' Minato knowing what it was.

'Sensei I request that I will be the one to train Mito and Menma' said an upset Kakashi.

'You know if something happens with kyuubi only Yamato can stop either Menma or Mito with his wood style' said Minato.

'I know that but if Jiraiya and you make some seals I can handle it' said Kakashi trying to reason with his former sensei.

'We can't take the risk' said Minato in a serious tone.

'Fine sensei' said Kakashi knowing there was no way to get his sensei to change his mind.

'And you are training one of my children' said Minato this time was looking down to his desk.

'W what but i thought Yamato was training both of them' said an confuse Kakashi.

'He is but I have an other son beside Menma' said Minato.

'WHAT' shouted Kakashi.

'Yes and his name is Naruto Uchiha Namikaze but to everyone else knows him just Naruto Uchiha' said Minato.

'I thought that boy look similar to sensei but I never image that he was his son' thought Kakashi.

'Wait does Kushina know' said Kakashi.

'Of course she knows I told her on the same day she told she's pregnant' said Minato.

'How did this happen' said Kakashi

'It happen like this' said Minato.

So Minato told Kakashi everything about what happen with him and Azured.

'Wow sensai just wow' said an shock Kakashi.

'And now you know the truth but you can't tell anyone understand' said Minato.

'Don't worry sensei I won't tell any soul' said Kakashi.

(Sign)'Good' said Minato knowing Kakashi won't tell anybody.

'I just got one question' said an curious Kakashi.

'Oh what is it' said an wondering Minato.

'Will you ever tell Naruto the truth' said Kakashi.

'When he's ready but I don't think he'll care if he knows I'm his father' said an sad Minato.,

'What why' said Kakashi.

'I fail as father for him and I broke the last promise Asured ask for me' said Minato.

As Kakashi look at his sensei knowing that he always wanted a family but to know that he's fail as a father for one of his children was painful.

'Sensai I promise if I get to know Naruto I will tell you everything' said Kakashi.

'Thank you Kakashi' said Minato.

THE NEXT DAY AT KONAON ACADEMY.

'First I like to say that I'm proud of all of you and tell you who's is the rookie of the year' said Iruka.

This cause almost all of genin to look at him some of them were wondering who it is but some already knew who it will be.

'The rookie of the year is Naruto Uchiha' said iruka.

'WHAT' shouted all of Menma, Sasuke and all of their fan girls ( if your wondering why Naruto doesn't have fan girls like Menma and Sasuke it's two reasons first Sasuke is the heir of the Uchiha clan and Naruto isn't, second they are kind of scared of him.) and Kiba.

'BUT IRUKA SENSEI SASUKE-KUN IS WAY STRONGER' scream Sakura.

'Well Naruto has top score on everything and he was the only one who was able to use shunshin no jutsu' said Iruka.

When Iruka told them that Naruto was able to use shunshin three people jealous towards Naruto grew more.

They were Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inzuka.

Sasuke was jealous towards Naruto because before the clan massacre Sasuke's father gave Naruto something Sasuke always wanted from him praise and every time he (Sasuke)

would demand that every single jutsu's that were in Naruto house should be his but the every time Naruto would denied him so he would attack Naruto to obtain them but Naruto would defeat him every time. Sasuke's ambitious is

too revenge his clan by killing Itachi but he had too get stronger first and seeing Naruto get stronger faster than him was outrageous he was the clan heir so he was supposedly the elite not Naruto.

Kiba and Menma with they would bitter towards Naruto because how humiliation he defeated them so quick and easy like they were nothing compare to him.

'Now it's time I tell you who are your teammates and your new sensei' said Iruka.

(I'm going to skip to the people who you care about)

'Team 6 will be Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, Menma Uzumazi Namikaze and Sai shimaru your sensei will be Yamato' said Iruka.

'Team 7 will be Sakura Haruto, Sasuka Uchiha' Iruka was about to say their third teammate but.

'YES IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG' shouted Sakura.

'SHUT UP FOREHEAD' shouted Ino.

'BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP' shouted Iruka.

'As I was saying your third teammate will be Naruto Uchiha and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake' said Iruka.

'Kakashi Hatake were have I heard that name before' thought Naruto.

'HA HA HA' laugh both Mito and Menma.

'WHY ARE TWO LAUGHING' shouted Sakura.

'It's because we know Kakashi and the funny and annoying thing about him is that he's always late' Mito said before laughing again.

'WHAT' shouted Sakura who couldn't believe that a jonin could be like that.

'Team 8 is Kiba Inzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi' said Iruka

'Team 9 is still on for last year so team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamare Naru and your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi' Iruka.

'WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE TEAM UP WITH LAZY BUM AND THE FAT ASS' shouted Ino

'I'm not fat I'm just big bone' said Choji before continuing eat his bag of chips.

'All teams are selected by the hokage and the council' said Iruka

'Now wait here for you new sensei' said Iruka

As Iruka left the classroom almost all of the newly genin started talking with each other.

'Why can't I be part of Sasuke kun team' said one of Sasure fan girls.

'I know why does Sakura get to' said another fan girl.

'It's probably because her mom is on the civilian council' said another fan girls.

'Why do I have to be team up with those two' said Ino.

'Troublesome blonde it's probably because of ours dad's teamwork they another Ino Shika Cho formation' said Shikamaru who was trying to have an nap.

'I'm okay with it' said Choji

'So um Sasuke kun maybe after you and I could go on a date' said Sakura hopping that he will say yes.

'No' said Ssuke.

AFTER A BIT SOME OF SENSEI CAME AND PICK UP THEIR TEAM.

The only teams were left were team 6, 7, 8 and 10.

Just then two people came through the door they were Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi.

'Team 8 come with me' said Kurenai as she said team 8 got up.

'Team 10 with me' said Asuma.

TWO HOURS LATER.

'WHERE IS HE' shouted Sakura.

'I don't know Sakura' said Mito who was getting annoyed by Sakura for shouting every minute.

She wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed by her everyone else.

Sai was drawing a picture in his book, Sasuke was just sit down and just looking through the window, Sakura was beside winning was starting at Sasuke, Naruto was at the far back of the classroom with his eyes shut, his hands at the back of his head and had his feet on the table and Menma was setting up a trap for his late sensei.

'Menme what are you doing' said Mito.

'I'm going to teach our sensei not be late again' said Menma putting a chalk eraser above the door so it fall on who ever opens it.

Just then someone walk through causing the chalk eraser to hit them on the head.

As Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Mito and Menma look to see who it was.

'Hahaha got ye Kakashi' said Meman beside laughing.

'I just got one thing to all of you...I hate all of you expect for him' said Kakashi who was pointing at Naruto.

'Wake him up and meet me on the roof top' said Kakashi before doing a hand sign and in a proof of smoke he was gone.

Just as they up walk to the mito turn around to tell Naruto to wake up and come to the roof top.

'Naru' before she could finish Naruto wasn't there.

AT THE ROOF TOP.

Yamato was waiting on the roof top for Kakashi and his students.

Just then a proof of smoke appeared and Kakashi came out of it.

'Kakash are they coming' said Yamato.

'Their on the way' said Kakashi.

An just then another proof of smoke appeared and Naruto came out of it.

'So the report is true he can use the shunshin no jutsu' thought Kakashi.

Later once the other genin arrive.

'Okay then I'm Yamato team 6 sensei and this is Kakashi team 7 sensei and if your wondering why we are together it's because time to time we will work with each other on mission' said Yamato.

'Okay first these get to know about each other you will say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams' said Kakashi.

'Un can you go first sensei so we know what to do' said Sakura

This causes everyone else to wonder 'is she that stupid'.

'Um sure I'll go first' said Kakashi

'My name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes you don't need to know, my hobbies well your to young to know and my dream are none of your business' Kakashi finish with an eye smile.

'All we got was his name' thought Sakura and Sasuke

'Same old Kakashi' thought Mito and Menma.

Naruto and Sai didn't care.

'Well my name is just Yamato my likes are walnuts and glowing things, my dislikes are any food that is oily and those who put their comrades in danger because of reckless behaviour, my hobbies are reading and growing plants and my dream is well don't really have one' said Yamato.

'Okay how about you blonde' said Kakashi pointing at Mito.

'Fine My name is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, my likes are raman, training and my friend Hinata, my dislikes are perverts and those who abandon their Comrades, hobbies are hanging around with my friends, eating raman and training and my dream is to become a great kunoichi the my mother and become the first female hokage ya know' said Mito.

'Just the Kushina' throught Kakashi.

'Okay next the red head' said Yamato.

'My name is Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, my likes are training, eating raman and my friends, my dislikes are coffee, annoying people ( he gave Sakura a look when he said that. ) and people who betray their friends, my hobbies are training, hanging around with my friends and eating raman, my dream is to become a great shinobi like my dad and learn his famous jutsu hiraishin so I will be call konoha red flash' said Menma.

'Great now from pinky' said Kakashi pointing at Sakura.

Sakura gave Kakashi a hateful look for calling her Pinky.

'My name is Sakura Haruto, my likes are ( gave Sasuke a quick with an blush on her face), my dislikes are people who make fun of my forehead and Ino-pig, My hobbies are (gave Sasuke another look) and my dream is (and a another look towards Sasuke).

'What an total fan girl' thought Mito, Menma, Kakashi, Yamato and Sasuke.

'Fool' thought Naruto and Sai.

'Umm okay how about you with the weird smile' said Yamato point at Sai who had his fake smile.

'Sure thing dickless sensei' said Sai before giving him a fake smile.

An tick mark appeared on Yamato from the nickname for Sai.

'Okay my name is Sai Shimaru, my likes are well just drawing, my dislikes are those who disobey order, hobbies are just drawing again and for dreams well I don't really one' said Sai before another fake smile.

'Okay good so next will you with duck shape hair cut' said Kakashi pointing at Sauske.

An tick mark appeared on both Sauske and Sakura while Menma and Mito were laughing.

'Hn my name is name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like many things, I dislikes a lot of things, I don't really hobbies beside train and i don't have a dream I have ambitious I will make it an reality it is to kill a certain man' said Sasuke.

'Thought so' thought Kakashi and Yamato.

'Sasuke-kun is so cooooooooolllll' thought Sakura.

'Okay now blue eyes Uchiha' said Kakashi pointing at Naruto.

'(Sign) my name is Naruto Uchiha, my likes are training and learning new jutsu, my dislikes are weak fools, my hobbies are making new jutsu and I have three ambitious one is to kill an certain man and second is to surpass another person and lastly is to rebuild the Uchiha clan stronger than ever' said Naruto who had his eyes close.

'So he wants to kill Itachi too but who does he want to surpass' thought Kakashi and Yamato.

'Great both of the Uchiha's are moody' thought Mito and Menma.

'He's trying to act cool like Sasuke-kun' thought Sakura.

'I can't let him kill Itachi I'm the only one who's can kill him' thought angrily Sasuke.

'Okay now I will tell you the real Genin exam' said Kakashi.

CONTINUE NEXT TIME


	6. The true test

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

''JUTSU'S'

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thought"**

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thought"**

**"Creature thought"**

**(Author)**

**Places**

**Time skip**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THE REAL GENIN TEST" shouted Sakura who couldn't believe what her new sensei was saying.

'What you thought that was the true genin test" said Kakashi.

"Um yeah" said Sakura starting to feel embarrassed.

"Well no that was just to see if you able to take part of this test" said Kakashi.

"What's is the real test then" said Naruto as he was getting annoyed.

"It's a survival mission and you will find out what you lot will be doing tomorrow morning so meet us in training ground seven at 7pm in the morning also a word of advice don't eat or you will be ill" said kakashi.

"Also if you fail to do your task you will have to redo the entire academy again" said Yamato.

Sakura, Menma, Mito and Sasuke started to get worry.

Naruto and Sai look like they didn't care.

"Okay then see you all tomorrow" said Yamato before he and Kakashi did a hand sign and they used shinshun to vanish leaving their new genin students alone.

Naruto and Sai both got up and left without saying a word.

"So Sasuke kun do you want to maybe go on a date with me" asked Sakura with hope in her eyes.

"No" said Sasuke before going back to the Uchiha clan compound.

As Sasuke left Sakura went home as well but disappointed.

"You want to get some raman from Ichiraku" asked Mito.

"Sure" said Menma before he and Mito left to Ichiraku raman.

**NARUTO AT THE UCHIHA CLAN NAKA SHRINE**

After Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan Naruto beside trained he reached though anything in the Uchiha library about what he had obtain during the massacre and he found out what it was and just like Itachi had said both his and Itachi's grandfather's had it the mangekyo sharingan the higher level of the normal sharingan with those eyes they lead the Uchiha clan though the great clan wars as well as Naruto's grandfather Madara Uchiha use his mangekyo sharingan eyes against Hashirama Senju legendary wood style.

Naruto discovered with the mangekyo sharingan the user could perform many powerful jutsu's but at a great cost the light in his eyes Will fade away and the only way to stop this he must take the light of someone else who is from his own family and have the mangekyo sharingan eyes he must take them and implant them into his own eyes sockets which he will obtain the eternal mangekyo sharingan just like his grandfather had done and never again will he fear of losing his light again.

"Where or how are going to get another set of sharingan eyes to stop me going blind" Naruto said to himself.

Unknown to Naruto he was being watch by a strange creature which was completely black with bright yellow eyes and which look like it was apart of the wall.

**"Tobi may want to know about this" thought the strange creature then it disappeare by going into the wall leaving no trace behind.**

**THE NEXT DAY EARLY IN THE MORNING AT THE TRAINING GROUND 7**

All six genin were waiting for their new sensei's for over two hours and they were getting piss.

"WHERR ARE THEY" Sakura shouted.

"For the last time I DON'T KNOW" Mito shouted having enough of Sakura whining.

After a couple of minutes two men appeared in front of them.

"Good to see you all here" said Kakashi casually.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TWO FOR OVER TWO HOURS" Sakura, Mito and Menma shouted at them.

"Sorry I'm late, A black cat cross our path and so we had to take the long road" Kakashi replied.

"LISE" Sakura, Mito and Menma shouted.

"Well anyway the test it really simple all you have to do is to get these bells from me and Yamato" said Kakashi as he and Yamato held two bells in each of one of their hands.

"But sensei there is only four bells" ask Sakura.

"The reason that is because two of you will be send back to the academy but if none of you are able to get them all of you will be send back" said Kakashi.

"Now then Mito Menma and Sai you three we try to get my bell's whiles Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura will try to get Kakashi's" said Yamato.

"Let's begin" said Kakashi.

As all the genin jump into the trees leaving Kakashi and Yamato alone.

"Hm they seam to be able to hide" said Yamato.

"Yeah I can sense Sakura as for Sasuke it is a bit harder but I can still sense him and Mito and Menma they are definitely good but as for Naruto I can't seem to be able to find him" said Kakashi.

"I know it's impressive for a genin to be able to do that" said Yamto.

"Well I just it's time to see what they are capable to then" said Kakashi.

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura was hiding behind some bushes and was planning her next move which involved Sasuke.

"If I can find Sasuke kun maybe we can work together to get the bells and once he see that how perfect we are together then he will finally realise his love for me and because we got the bells it will only be me and Sasuke on the team" thought Sakura.

But suddenly she heard a scream which sounded like Sasuke so Sakura got up and ran towards it in case of Sasuke maybe needs her help.

As She ran towards it she saw someone leaning on a tree and it was Sasuke and he was bleeding badly.

"S sakura p please 'cough' I n need y your h help" Sasuke beg.

Sakura didn't know what to think the love of her life was dieting in front of her begging for her help and then her just collapse in shock.

The Sasuke that was in front of her just faded away and from the trees behind Sakura was Kakashi sitting on a branch.

"Hmm maybe I over did it with that genjutsu but I heard that she was a talented genin" thought Kakashi before he vanished.

**WITH MITO**

Mito was attacking Yamato in one of her clan's taijutsu style and which surprise Yamato by how faster and skill she was with it.

"WHIRLPOOL SPIN KICKS" Mito said just as she a number of spin kicks at Yamato but he was able to block all of them.

"Dame it how am I going to get those bells off him" thought Mito.

"Dame how the hell is she able to hit this hard" thought Yamato.

Than Mito change at Yamato and was throwing punches at him and was channelling chakra into her fists.

"That's why she's channelling chakra into her hands so that means lady Tsunade has been training her as well" thought Yamato.

As Mito was attacking Yamato but with no luck in hitting him however she was pushing him back towards some trees and as Yamato notice that he was about to back into one he moved his head to avoid Mito's next punch and ended up hitting the tree instead and cause it to break.

"Yep no doubt she was definitely trained by lady Tsunade I better avoid getting hit by her" thought Yamato.

Mito continued her attacks on Yamato which he managed to avoid but cause Mito to destroy the area around them Mito stop her onslaught of attacks to bring out sword and quickly went into a Uzumaki kenjutsu style stance and change at Yamato. But Yamato saw this and quickly dodge several of Mito's blade Slash's with getting hurt however they leave a couple of mark's on his jonin uniform.

**WITH SASUKE**

Sasuke was walking around the training ground looking for Kakashi to complete the test until he heard a girls scream so he went to see what it was.

As Sasuke was about to enter the forest where the scream came from he saw someone walk out from it and it was Kakashi reading a orange book.

"Arr Sasuke are you going to try and get the bells" said Kakashi without even looking up from his book.

"I won't fail I'm different from the others" said Sasuke as he went into his taijutsu stance.

"Well you better give it your all if you hope to pass my test" said Kakashi.

Sasuke quickly attacked Kakashi with eight kunai's and shuriken's behind a near tree but Kakashi of course dodged Sasuke's attack which was easily for him to do but just then Sasuke appeared and engaged him in a taijutsu battle, which impress Kakashi with how skilled Sasuke was and how fast and strong he was as well and he was able to push Kakashi back and made him on the defensive however If one look closely they could see that Kakashi was just playing with Sasuke and wasn't taking him serious.

Sasuke then jump away from Kakashi and threw more kunai's and shuriken's but just like before he just dodged them easily however once Kakashi thought Sasuke's attack with kunai's and shuriken's he fell into Sasuke's trap where more kunai's and shuriken's were fired at him from a close tree when Sasuke thrown a single kunai to cut the rop to unleash them but when they look like they had hit Kakashi he turn into a log revealing that he had use the shinshun justu to escape again. see ever once Kakashi reappeared Sasuke did a couple of hand signs and said 'FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUSTU' and let out a large fireball towards Kakashi who were shock how Sasuke already knows elements manipulation and had large chakra research to pull the jutsu off. As Sasuke's jutsu hit Kakashi Sasuke smile thinking of he had beaten a jonin but as the smoke cleared showing that there wasn't any body Sasuke reveals that Kakashi must have use the shinshun jutsu again he started to look around to find Kakashi.

"He's isn't right or left or above me so that means" Sasuke said to himself.

"Below" Kakashi voice came out of nowhere and two hands came out of the ground below and pull to him down.

"'EARTH STYLE: DOUBLE SUICIDE DECAPITATION TECHNIQUE'" said Kakashi and then thing that Sasuke knew almost all of his body was trap under expect for his head.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING I'M THE HEIR OF THE MIGHTY UCHIHA CLAN LET ME OUT NOW OR ELSE!" Sasuke shouted angry.

"Hmm maybe later" said Kakashi as he continue to read his book with grin on his face.

**WITH MENMA AND SAI**

Menma was searching for Yamato with no luck untill he heard something which sounded like a tree falling down and so he went to investigate and found his sister Mito battling Yamato and was about to jump in when a hand touch his shoulder Menma turn around and saw it was Sai.

"Wait for a good time strike" Sai whisper.

"Fine" Menma whisper.

As Memma and Sai waited in the tree's whiles watching Mito battling Yamto Sai couldn't help but be impress by Mito with her skills and he known he had to tell his grandfather Danzo shimaru the shinobi of darkness about it.

**(Yes I know that Danzo isn't Sai's grandfather but in this story he is and later on you will understand why?)**

"Menma do you and Mito know the meaning about this test" ask Sai.

"No why would we" said Menma.

"I would have thought you would know because of Kakashi being you father's student after all" said Sai.

As they continue to talk about the test until they heard aloud noise so they and watch the fight they saw Mito use her own mother's original technique call Wind slash which is a wind style jutsu with a katana which can cut though almost anything if given enough power. Mito use the Wind slash with her own Katana to cut though a couple of trees however she was aiming at Yamato but he manage to jump into the air before it could hit him.

"Now!" said Sai as he and Menma got their blade's from their backs and jump down to attack Yamato.

**"**Dame it those two are working together now " thought Yamato.

As Sai and Menma was about to strike Yamato he manage to get back to the ground by pushed himself of the tree that he was close to.

As Menma and Sai saw this they stop their attack and on the ground next to Mito.

"Sai Menma what are you too doing here" ask Mito.

"We came to help you of course" said Menma.

"But if all three of us work together to get the bell's one of us still wouldn't pass" said Mito.

"That's what I find weird about this test before but me and Sai just discuss about and we think it's truly about teamwork" said Menma.

"Teamwork but then why is there only two bell's" said Mito.

"To make us fight among ourselves" said Sai.

"If we show that we can work with each other we can all pass the test" said Menma.

"Alright then let's do it" said Mito.

"Okay then here's the plan" said Menma.

After a couple minutes later when Menma finish tell his plan which they agree to they all turn and look Yamato who waiting to see what they were going to do.

Then all three got into a fighting stance with Mito and Menma with thier katana's and Sai with his tanto.

"Remenber Stuck to the plan" said Menma before all three of them change at Yamato.

"They are all working together guess that mean's they pass" thought Yamato.

Sai change in first with his tanto towards Yamato and as Sai strike Yamato who block it with his kunai Sai then quickly move to allow some shuriken which were thown by Mito and Yamato once again block but as he did Menma got behind him and perform a couple of hand signs.

"Wind style: great breakthrough" said Menma and he let out a large gust of wind which blow Yamato away towards some trees.

As Yamato was heading to the towards the trees Sai went and got out his ninja wire readly to hold Yamato.

But just as Sai send his ninja wire Yamato it was cut by one of Yamato's shuriken which he threw.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Mito shouted as was about to unleash one of the Uzumak clan special techniques which Mito inherited from her mother.

"Uzumaki clan special technique: chakra chains" and as she said that eight golden chains witch were made of chakra came out from Mito's back and went at Yamato

As Yamato saw the chain's heading towards him and started to do a of hand signs and then he brought his right arm out.

"Wood style: great forest technique" Yamato said as large tree branches came from his right arm and which clash with Mito's chains which cause both techniques to be stuck with one each other.

"Wood style but how the only person I have ever heard to have it was the first Hokage" thought Mito.

"Dame I can't bearly move and I only got one free arm left' thought Yamato.

"My turn then 'Uzumaki clan special technique: chakra chain" Menma said and just like Mito eight golden chains which are made of chakra came out of his back and went at Yamato which they wrap themselves around him which held him perfectly still.

"SAI GET THE BELL'S NOW!" Meman shouted and Sai did just that he ran to Yamato and took both bells without any trouble.

"I guess you three pass the test" Yamato told them.

**WITH KAKASHI AND NARUTO**

Kakashi was siting on a rock reading his book and had a grin on his face wait to see anyone else wants to try and get his bells.

"Strange I would have thought Naruto would have try to get the bell's off me but I haven't see him at all but now that I think about it I can't even sense him at all which shouldn't be possible for a brand new genin to do to someone like me" thought Kakashi.

But just then a couple of kunai came flying out from the forest behind Kakashi and were heading towards him as well.

"Well i just i spoke to soon" thought Kakashi as he was about to avoid the incoming attack but then he heard someone shouting.

"Multiple phantom shuriken jutsu" a the couple of kunai turn into a docent of them and then the same voice shouted.

"Fire style: Phaenix sage flower nail crimson jutsu" a fire came out of the forest as well and it lit all the kunai on fire.

"Dame a perfect combo of two jutsu's impressive" thought Kakashi as he did hand sign and a proof of smoke he was gone and in his place was a log which got hit by the kunai's.

but as Kakashi reappeared next the laku in the training ground Naruto appeared as well next to him with his katana in him hands and then he swing it at Kakashi but was blocked by Kakashi's kunai which he was able to bring out just in time.

"I was wondering when you show up" said Kakashi as he try to push Naruto back.

"Waited to see a good opening to strike and I watch to see if there was any weakness which I can use against you" said Naruto calmly.

"So you could have helped Sasuke and Sakura why didn't you" Kakashi ask and was a little upset about it.

"Sasuke would never accent me help his pride would have gotten in the way and as for Sakura she would have believe that i was trying to ruin Sasuke's chance of passing this test" said Naruto.

"He thought this though and cant blame him for it but still for them to pass they need to work with each other" thought Kakashi.

"I was disappointed because the meaning for this test is teamwork" said Naruto.

"Hmm how did you figure that out then" ask Kakashi but inside of head he was thinking "How the hell did he figher out the true meaning of the test".

"It's simply really there is no two genin team at all so why only pass two because you wanted to see how far are willing to go to protect our teammates by sacrifice yourself and Konoha is known for its forces on teamwork" said Naruto.

"He actually figure it all out by himself" thought Kakashi.

As Kakashi was thinking about how Naruto figure out the true meaning of the test Naruto started to channel chakra though his katana which started lit on fire and as Kakashi noticed he was surprised by how Naruto knew that kind of advanced chakra control.

"That's Chakra flow with the fire element but can he know it or even perform it" thought Kakashi and just then Kakashi's kunai was broke by being completely cut though but before Naruto's katana could reach Kakashi he jump away on to the lake just in time.

"Now if he comes on the water I can trap and if he fire some jutsu's at me I can easily avoid them given how large the lake is" thought Kakashi.

"Does he really think that I'm that foolise that I can't see though his plan" thought Naruto.

Naruto then perform one of his favourite jutsu's the one that he leard for Shisui and was the one how he got his nickname Shisui of the body flicker technique and with that Naruto just disappear just faded away and left no trace behind.

As Kakashi watch Naruto and waited to see what he was going to do he was shock when he saw Naruto faded away and with no trace behind and then realise why and how.

"No doubt about it that was the same style of the boby flicker technique that was use by Shisui he must have taught it to Naruto just my luck" thought Kakashi.

Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and before Kakashi could do anything Naruto did a couple of hand signs in impressive speed.

"Wind style: great breakthrough" and then he let out a large gust of wind at Kakashi which send him flying towards the trees but he got his feet on the ground and channel chakra though his feet to stuck on it.

"He already has two chakra nature's the fire was obvious him being a Uchiha and all but how does he have wind nature already" thought Kakashi.

Naruto then channel a bit of his chakra in his feet to boots his speed and as he did he then charge at Kakashi and as he reach him Naruto swing his Katana which was still covered in flames which made Kakashi avoid the attack's but he couldn't block them because Naruto broke his KunaI.

"If this continues I may have to use my sharingan" thought Kakashi.

Naruto then did a spin with his Katana and made the flames on his katana block Kakashi's sight of him and then Naruto was able to do slide attack on Kakashi's ankle's which cause him to fall but Kakashi then use his hand to do handstand and then he did a back flip away from Naruto.

"I just he leaves me no choice" thought Kakashi as he lift up his headband to revealed his left eye which was the sharingan with three tomoe within it.

"So what I heard about you is true then" said Naruto.

"What have you heard" ask Kakashi.

"You are known as Kakashi of the sharingan and the copycat ninja Kakashi became you copy over one thousand jutsu with you sharingan" said Naruto.

"May I ask where you heard all this" ask Kakashi.

"Bingo book" said Naruto.

"Of course" thought Kakashi.

"If your going to use your Sharingan I might as well use my" said Naruto as he turn on his shringanshringan in both eyes and show that he had three tomoe in each of them.

"You already have a fully muture sharingan" Kakashi ask in shock.

"Yes I do I unlock them when was five years old so it isn't surprising that they are fully muture" said Naruto.

"You unlock your sharingan when you were five" Kakashi said in disbelief.

"Enough of this pointless chater I have a goal to complete" said Naruto as he went back into his fighting stance with his katana.

Kakashi got himself readly as well by going into his fighting stance to be ready for what ever Naruto was going to do.

"Samurai sabra technique" said Naruto as chakra appeared around his katana covering it and then swing it at Kakashi and a slash of chakra was send towards him.

"That technique from the land of iron with the samurai's there how does Naruto know it" thought Kakashi as he jump to left side to avoid the incoming attack.

But as he did Naruto appeared next to again by doing the body flicker technique once again.

"Dame it" thought Kakashi.

As Naruto was swing his katana at Kakashi once again but instead Kakashi manage to kick the katana out of Naruto's hand.

"I just got to make sure he doesn't get his hands on his katana until the test Finnish" thought Kakashi.

However Naruto didn't try to get his katana back but instead he continue attack only in taijutsu in his families dragon fist style instead.

Kakashi saw this and so they battle in taijutsu and Kakashi couldn't help but be impress by Naruto's taijutsu sklls and a little curious of taijutsu style Naruto was using.

As they battle Naruto manage to slightly touch one of the bell's Just before Kakashi kick him away.

"Dame it that was close he also got it just now" thought Kakashi.

"This is taking to long and I'm getting noway close I guess I have to show off a bit" thought Naruto.

Naruto then took out his second blade a tanto and it was the one that use to be own by Shisui.

"He's got another blade as well" thought Kakashi.

Naruto then charge at Kakashi and when he reach Kakashi Naruto did a upper slash which left slash mark on Kakashi's flack jacket and then Naruto perform a jutsu 'Fire style: hiding in ash and dust technique' and he let out a large amount of ash which covered the area around Kakashi and Naruto.

"He's knows a hidden style jutsu as well but how" thought Kakashi.

Kakashi then try to use his sense's ability to locate Naruto but was different because he wasn't a powerful sensor type and as he try to locate Naruto he getting a bit burn by the ash around him so Kakashi then designed to get out of the ask first.

As Kakashi got out of the ash Naruto appeared infront of him by using the body flicker technique and then Naruto said "Coercion sharingan" which was a powerful genjutsu on Kakashi with his Sharingan which send Kakashi into a nightmarish world and it brought Kakashi to his knees and then Naruto went and got the bell's of Kakashi then he ended his genjutsu on Kakashi.

"What a horrible genjutsu where did he learn that kind of jutsu" thought Kakashi.

"I guess I pass the test then Kakashi" said Naruto as he held both of the bell's infront of Kakashi.

"I guess you do we might as well go and get Sasuke and Sakura and see where Yamato and those other three have gotten" said Kakashi.

As Kakashi got up and he and Naruto walk towards where Sasuke and Sakura were Kakashi was thinking about Naruto's skills.

"He's definitely Minato sensei son in the skill department that's for such" thought Kakashi.

As they reach where Kakashi put Sasuke they found Sasuke still trap and Sakura who finally woke up was trying to free Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun I will get you free soon" Sakura said as she try to unburied Sasuke.

"The is test over Sakura I will get Sasuke out of there" said Kakashi as he walk over to Sasuke.

"KAKASHI SENSEI HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted.

"Now now no need to get angry I was going to free him at the end anyway" said Kakashi as he use his earth chakra and free Sasuke.

Just then Yamato, Sai, Mito and Menma came out of the forest and walk towards the others.

"So what happen with you then Yamato" Kakashi ask.

"Well for a bit Mito attack me first but then Menma and Sai came and all three of them work together and got the bells of me what about you" said Yamato.

"First I found Sakura trying to find Sasuke so I use a genjutsu on her and she pass out then as I was walk out the forest Sasuke came at me so we fought a bit but i got him trap and after that when I was reading my book however Naruto appeared and he attack me and he manage to bell's off me by himself" said Kakashi.

"He got the bell's off Kakashi all by himself impressive" thought Yamato.

"Naruto got the bell's off Kakashi by himself it took me, Sai and Mito to them off Yamato sensei" thought Menma.

"How did he get them by himself whiles it all three of us" thought Mito

"Grandfather Danzo may want to know about this" Sai thought to himself.

"NOWAY HE GOT THE BELL'S OFF KAKASHI SENSEI BY HIMSELF HE MUST HAVE CHEATED BECAUSE ONLY MY SASUKE-KUN COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Sakura thought loudly inside of her head.

"How could he get the bell's by himself whiles I couldn't I'm the heir of the Uchiha clan I'm suppose to be strongest Uchiha not him" thought Sasuke.

"So then do all of you know about the true meaning of the test" said Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura both shake their heads whiles Naruto, Sai, Mito and Menma nod.

"Okay then Sasuke and Sakura the true meaning of this test is about teamwork and sacrifice" said Kakashi as he walk over to the memorial stone and place his right hand on it.

"Do you know what K.I.A mean's" Kakashi ask.

"It mean's kill in action" said Sakura.

"That's right and names of those who have fallen are here and some of them were close friends of my" said Kakashi.

As all six of genin listen to Kakashi some of them felt sad for him.

"If there is one thing that you going to take is this those who break the rules are known as scum but those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum" said Kakashi.

As Kakashi let his words sink in he said "now on you part of team 7 and team 6".

**(Next time on 'Naruto Uchiha: The next Uchiha legend' chapter seven the battle to waves".**


	7. The battle to the land of waves

"Character's speaking"

"Character thought"

"Jutsu's"

**"Bjiuu speaking "**

**"Bjiuu thought"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thought"**

**(Author)**

**Places**

**Time skip**

* * *

**At the Hokage office**

Almost all of the jonin who were sign up for to be this year's Sensei's to the new genin's were standing in front of Minato and the only two people who wouldn't present was Kakashi and Yamato.

"I guess we can't wait anymore for them let's get started team 1" said Minato.

"Team 1 fail" said a leaf jounin #1

"Team 2 fail" said a leaf jounin #2

"Team 3 fail" said a leaf jounin #3

"Team 4 fail" said a leaf jounin #4

"Team 5 fail" said a leaf jounin #5

"Team 8 pass" said Kurenai.

"Team 10 pass" said Asuma.

After another couple of minutes Kakashi and Yamato finally arrive.

"Sensei sorry we are late you see a black cat cross our path so we had to take a longer way here" said Kakashi.

"The truth is lord Hokage that Kakashi wanted the new..." before Yamato finish Minato wave his Hand and told him "It's okay Yamato I understand perfectly now can you tell us about your test and if they pass or not" said Minato wanting to know if all of his children had pass.

"Well something interesting happen" said Kakashi.

**A couple of days later at within a near by forest **

A creature was running though the forest that is around Konoha and was trying to get away from some people that were chasing it.

"I got to get away no matter what I can't handle it any move the constant torture from that monster" thought the creature.

As the creature continue to run though the forest somethings jump out from the tree's and try to catch the creature but it manage to escape.

"Almost there I can almost taste freedom" thought the creature.

But just before it could finally be free something with red eyes stop it.

"So close" thought the creature.

"Kakashi sensei I have the cat" said Naruto into his headset.

"Good job Naruto but maybe next time you could catch it before Tora got this far" said Kakashi.

"I felt that the other two needed more training and this prove to be useful but i never thought they fail so much to catch Tora so I had to set in" Naruto told Kakashi but in truth he felt that this mission was useless so he didn't help but he got tried of waiting.

"Okay then lets head back to the Hokage mansion where madam Shijimi is waiting and we can get our payment" said Kakashi.

"Naruto you idiot why didn't you help me and Sasuke kun" Sakura said angrily.

"Because I didn't want to waste my time and energy to try to catch a god damn cat however you two were taking your sweet time so I had to set in" said Naruto as he continue to walk to the Hokage mansion with his teammates.

As they enter the mission assignment office there were eleven people five of them were the jonin who assign missions as well as Iruka and Minato and in front of them were madam Shijimi.

"TORA" shouted madam Shijimi loudly as ran to Sakura who was holding Tora and then she took Tora and started to squeeze the life out of the poor cat **(But to Shijimi she's just giving Tora a hug)**

As Naruto saw the affectation towards Tore from madam Shijimi one thought came to him "That explains it" because during the whole mission he saw how hard Tora try to escape and how he understands why.

Sasuke and Sakura watch the scene in front of them as well their thoughts were a little different from Naruto's because they were please Sasuke cause how much time did he spend trying to catch Tora whiles he could have been training and Sakura was please because Tora ruined her hair when Sakura thought that she was able to catch Tora but instead she escape and Left its mark on Sakura' hair.

"Okay for your next mission you can pick between getting the shipping or help gardening or babysitting" said Minato but before he could continue he was interrupted.

"TORA COME BACK" shouted madam Shijimi.

"Or catch Tora again" said Minato

"I REFUSE TO DO ANYMORE OF THESE POINTLESS MISSIONS I AM THE HEIR TO THE MIGHTY UCHIHA CLAN I DESERVE A REAL MISSISON NOW" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"YEAH SASUKE KUN IS WAY STRONG ENOUGH TO DO REAL MISSISONS" Sakura shouted in agreement.

"Don't be foolish you two you need more experience to do high missions" said Iruka.

"Sasuke wants to show that he is a true Ninja and want to test his strength so why don't we give them a C rank missison but are they ready Kakashi" said Minato.

"They need to improve their teamwork but I think a real missison will help them greatly" said Kakashi.

"Okay then I have a C rank missison ready its to protect the bridge builder who has hired us he wants you to protect him on his way back to his home the land of waves and until he finishes the bridge that he is building " said Minato.

"When will we be leaving" ask Kakashi.

"Tomorrow morning but you will be meeting him now his name is Tazuna" said Minato then he look at one jonin and told him go and get the client.

"I thought I'm getting proper ninja's not some kids" said drunk Tazuna then he drank more of his boozes.

"Don't worry sir we can handle anything on this mission I'm a jonin and this is a C rank after all" said Kakashi.

"I don't know the girl look's like a normal girl, that boy **(Sasuke) **look's like he thinks that he's in title to everything and this one I bet he's just trying to look..." before Tazuna could finish what he was about to say about Naruto he felt something cold and sharp against his neck.

"Finish that sentence and see that what happens" Naruto threatened Tazuna with his katana.

"So fast" thought Sakura.

"I should be the one who can be able to move that fast not him because I'm the heir to the Uchiha clan not him" thought Sasuke.

"How can he move that fast he's suppose to be only a genin" thought Iruka.

"Kakashi wasn't kidding about Naruto's speed" thought Minato.

"S sure sorry about that" said a scared Tazuna.

"Naruto it's bad for business if you kill the client so please stand down" said Minato.

"Yes Lord Hokage" said Naruto as he lowered his blade from Tazuna's throut.

"Anyways tomorrow morning you will meet at the west gate and make sure you are prepare because you will travel to the land of waves and protect Tazuna until he finishes his bridge do you understand" said Minato.

"Yes Lord Hokage" said all team seven before they left the Hokage's office.

**The next day at the west gate**

"Okay team the journey to the land of waves is suppose to be one or two day's but because Tazuna is a civilian so he can't travel as long or as faster as us so it will take a bit longer so let me see if you have all what you need for the mission" said Kakashi.

As Kakashi finished Sasuke and Sakura got out their bags whiles Naruto just got a red scroll.

"NARUTO WHERE IS YOUR BACKPACK" Sakura shouted.

"Unlike you two I don't need a backpack I have sealed all of my equipment into this" said Naruto as he show them the red scroll.

"How does he know fuinjutsu I have to make him show all his secrets I deserve to know them I'm going to be the next head of our clan not him" thought Sasuke.

"Then seal my and Sasuke-kun stuff into your seal as well then we don't have to carry all of our things" said Sakura.

"Learn to seal things yourself I'm not here to make your life's easier" said Naruto as he put his scroll away.

"KAKASHI SENSEI ORDER NARUTO TO HELP US NOW" shouted Sakura.

"No Sakura I will not Naruto has a point it will help you out on late missions if you are able to seal your equipment away" said Kakashi.

"Naruto I didn't know you could do sealing" ask Kakashi.

"I can only do the basic sealing it's a very difficult Shinobi art to master and it doesn't help that I don't have any one who is good in sealing or is willing teach me it" said Naruto.

"Hmm maybe this could help sensei to connect with Naruto by teaching him fuinjutsu" thought Kakashi.

"Anyways now that everyone is really let's head out" said Kakashi as he and his students and Tazuno headed out.

As team 7 and Tazuna made their way to the land of waves Kakashi was in front and was reading his oranges book whiles Sasuke was thinking different ways of revenge against Itachi, Naruto was reading a book on fuinjutsu and Sakura was talking to Tazuna about his homeland.

"So Tazuna-san is there any Ninja's at your country" Sakura ask.

"Sakura not every nation has a shinobi village like ours and as you know there are forty four nation's but thirteen of them don't have shinobi village's" Kakashi told Sakura whiles still reading his book.

As team seven and Tazuna continue to make their way to the land of waves they saw a puddle in the middle of the road and the only people who thought it was strange was Kakashi and Naruto because it hasn't been rain recently so they prepared themselves just in case whiles the other's were clueless.

Suddenly two ninja's appeared both of who had shoulder-length wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes, they both wore a rebreather that covered they lower half of their face and both had a large metal gauntlet on one their arm but each had it on a different arm and had a chain which was attach to each gauntlet, one wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured knee length sandals and a ragged black cape that covered him and around his forehead he had a forehead protector with the symbol from another Ninja villages and it also had one black horn on it. While the other wore a similar outfit expect for he didn't had a ragged black cape instead he had several pouches around his waist and had two black horn on his forehead protector.

The two ninja's use their chain and wrap it around Kakashi before they use it to torn Kakashi in pieces and then they look at their next victim Taruzo.

"KAKASHI SENSEI" Sakura creamed in horror as she look her sensei.

"Dame it" thought Sasuke as he got his Kunai ready.

As the two ninja's jump at Taruza suddenly Naruto just above them and kick them in the face and throw his Kunai at their chain trapping them.

"I didn't even see him move" Sasuke and Sakura thought in shock as they look at Naruto.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT" one of them shouted before disconnected the chain from his gauntlet and change at Naruto at a chunin level of speed with the claws on his gauntlet ready and a kunai in his other hand.

Naruto didn't say anything but just went into stances with his left hand on the handle of his katana readly to drew it out.

Just then in a brief moment it was over Naruto was a bit further away from where he was a moment a go and his katana were slightly drew out and the assassin was were Naruto were and then as Naruto put his katana back into it's holder blood stared to poor out of the assassin and then he feel to the ground dead.

"BROTHER" shouted the other.

"I'LL KILL YOU" the other assassin shouted before he change at Naruto but suddenly was stop by Kakashi who appeared and place him in a headlock.

"KAKASHI SENSEI YOUR ALIVE" Sakura shouted in relief.

"Of course I just wanted to see how you three would handle your self" Kakashi said as he knock out the assassin.

"Ain't that a bit risky" said Taruza.

"Oh but there's a second reaaon" said Kakashi.

"What's that" ask Taruza who sound a bit nervous.

"I wanted to see who's their target was" Kakashi said seriously.

"I i d don't know what you are t talking about" Taruza said sounding even more nervous.

"This was suppose to be a C rank missison we were suppose to protect you from only bandits but these assassin's shows that isn't the case but instead maybe a B or A rank if there's others who try to kill you" said Kakashi.

"Fine there are ninja's after me but I couldn't afford to pay higher rank Ninja's my whole village gave me the only money they could give me to pay for you four" said Taruza.

Then he fell to his knees and tears stared to fall.

"My whole country is in big trouble we are being terrorist by a evil man call Gato" said Taruza.

"Wait Gato as in Gato trading company" Kakashi ask.

"Yes the very same Gato many know him as the CEO and founder of Gato trading company but what people don't know is that he also deals in drugs and other illegal things but because of my country being surrounded by water our biggrst and mostly only way to get food and medicine is by shipping so Gato took control of all shipping in any way possible and in doing so he took control of my country" said Taruza.

"If you had told our Hokage this is the first place he would probably help you him being a kind hearted man after all but now I don't" said Kakashi.

"I understand but I couldn't risk it so please continue the mission and once me and other people from my village have enough money we will pay you in full" Taruza beg.

"I'm sorry but we are only brand new genin and we ain't ready for a mission like is" Sakura said.

"I understand I shouldn't expect you to help me after I lie to you" Taruza said.

"Sensei we are going to complete this missison" Naruto stated.

"Naruto we can't it's to dangerous for you three" Kakashi said.

"But if we do complete it we would be known as the strongest genin in Konoha and our village would have a new trade route" said Naruto.

"That is true Naruto but the risk is to great" Kakashi said seriously.

"I agree with Naruto we should do it" Sasuke said.

"This is a perfect chance for me to test my strength and to see Naruto's as well" Sasuke thought.

"If Sasuke-kun think we should do it then I'm in" Sakura said.

"I don't want to disappoint Sasuke-kun by looking weak" Sakura thought.

"Great now all three of them finally agree on something together" Kakashi thought.

"Find if all three of you want to do this now you must and I mean you MUST listens to everything I tell you do I make myself clear" Kakashi said.

Which all three of them noded showing that they agree.

"Good in that case Taruza we will complete the mission but you will pay in full and create a trade with our village" said Kakashi.

"Yes of course my village will be more than happy to do that" Taruza said happy.

Kakashi then brought out a kunai and slightly cut his finger before doing a couple of hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground then a seal appeared on the ground then in a proof of smoke a small dog appeared wearing a hidden leaf forehead protector around its neck.

"Hey Kakashi what ya doing" the dog ask which surprise Taruza and Sakura except for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Pakkun I need you to go to Minato sensei and tell him that we are going to need back up okay" Kakashi told Pakkun.

"Sure thing" Pakkun said before running back to the village.

"Okay now we can continue" Kakashi said before they started continue to walk towards the land of waves.

**On the way to the land of waves**

After two hours of walking team seven and Tazuna got to the same bout that took Tazuna over so they hire and made their way towards the land of waves and over their Tazuna's explain further on how Gato manage to gain so much control over Tazuna's village and as they got closer they all saw something massive.

"There it is the last hope of my village" Tazuna said as he and team seven look at the bridge that Tazuna is working on.

"It's huge" Sakura said as she look at the bridge.

"Yeah it took hard work to get this far but i know Gato wouldn't allow us to finish it and would send people at me or my workers so that's why I hired you alot" said Taruza.

A couple of minutes later when their bout was close to their stop Kakashi thought it would be a good time for him to talk with Naruto.

"So Naruto how are you holding up" Kakashi ask.

"Fine why do you ask" Naruto said.

"Because you took your first life a few hours ago I wanted to see if you want to talk about" said Kakashi.

"I didn't enjoy if that what you are asking" Naruto told Kakashi.

"Good because what you did wasn't wrong but necessary if you didn't he would have kill you and maybe you teammates" Kakashi said.

"Your right Kakashi sensei it was necessary thank you" Naruto said.

Once they finally reach their stop the fisterman apologized that he couldn't take them close in case of being stopped by Gato's thug's and as they continue to make their way to the land of waves but suddenly Kakashi sense something.

"DUCK" Kakashi shouted and all of three drop to their knee's and just in time because something throw pass them and in a tree.

As they look to see what it was they saw a massive executioner blade that had two holes in it and had a long handle suddenly a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, black hair and brown eyes and had bandages around his face that covered his lower half and was wearing a forehead protector sideways on his head and was shirtless with chest only slightly cover with a belt and wore baggy pants and mimetic wrist-warmer extending up to his elbows with matching like leg warmers.

"That blade it's Kubikiribocho or the executioner blade I thought we might run in with you seeing the demon brother's I had heard that they work for you Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist" said Kakashi.

"So you have heard of me then Kakashi Hatake the copy cat ninja or do you perfer Kakashi of the Sharingan" said Zabuza.

"He still haven't told me how he got his Sharingan eye" thought's Naruto.

"If he has the Sharingan then he can train me on how to use it" thought Sasuke.

"What's the Sharingan" Sakura ask.

"The Sharingan is the legendary bloodline of the Uchiha clan that can be use to see the movement's of any enemies who's speed that can't be able to keep track of with normal eyes" said Sasuke.

"But that's only the a bit of it's power" thought Naruto.

Zabuza then jump into the air and took his blade that was stuck in the tree then landed on his feet.

"Why don't you make easy and hand over the bridge builder and I will be on my way" Zabuza said.

"We have a mission to protect him and we will succeed no matter what" said Kakashi as he took out his Kunai and went in a stances.

"Very will don't say I didn't give you a chance to leave" said Zabuza.

Zabuza then did a couple of hand signs and said "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU" and just then a think mist appeared covering the whole area.

"He's going to do the slient killing technique within the mist after all it is his specially" thought Kakashi.

"I will handle Zabuza you three protect Tazuna" Kakashi told his team.

"Oh you will handle me I highty dount that" said Zabuza within the mist.

Somehow Zabuza manage to appeare in the middle of Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto and was about to cut all of them in half with his executioner blade but was stop by both Kakashi and Naruto who held Zabuza's blade back.

"Hmm even the genin manage to stop me impressive" said Zabuza before he manage to free his blade and disappear in the mist again.

Suddenly everyone felt a overwhelming sense of killer instinct upon them.

"Eight target's" said Zabuza within the mist "Which should I choose the liver, lung's, spine, heart, kidneys, throat, larynx, subclavian artery and for last but not at least the brain".

"Why I'm shaking am I afraid " thought Sasuke as he look at his hand's that were shaking.

"I got to make it stop" Sasuke thought panicking he then lift his Kunai up closer to his throat but was stop by Kakashi before he did anything.

"Sasuke I will allow anything to happen to you or anyone on my team okay" said Kakashi try to calm Sasuke down which work.

"I wouldn't make promises that you can't keep Kakashi" said Zabuza before he appear behind and was about to cut Kakashi in half however before Zabuza could Kakashi use his Kunai to do a deep cut on Zabuza but instead of blood that came out of Zabuza it water then Zabuza turn into a puddle of water.

"A water clone then that means.." before Kakashi could finish another Zabuza apppear behind Kakashi and this time he manage to cut Kakashi in half but as he did Kakashi then turn into a puddle of water just like the other Zabuza did.

"A water clone dame copy cat you made one whiles being hidden in the my mist didn't you" said Zabuza.

"It's over Zabuza" Kakashi said as he appeared behind Zabuza with his Kunai against his throat then Kakashi slit it but just like last time instead of blood there was water and then Zabuza turn into a puddle of water.

"A second water clone" thought Kakashi he then turn around just in time to block a kick from Zabuza which send flying into the lack.

As Kakashi use his chakra to be able to stand above the water he notice something was off with the water around him it was heavy then normal just then Zabuza appeared standing above him and finish doing a couple of hand signs.

"To slow Kakashi Hatake" said Zabuza as then held out his left hand out which was aim at Kakashi and then he said "Water prison jutsu" as Zabuza finish the water around form into a ball of water trapping both Kakashi and Zabuza's left hand.

"Dame it how could I fall so easy in his trap" thought Kakashi as he try to move but couldn't even move a muscle.

"Ha-ha I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick of the book" said Zabuza.

"Oh no Kakashi is trap what are we going to do" said Sakura.

"Run away you got no chance against Zabuza" Kakashi said within the water prison.

"No" Naruto said simply.

"NARUTO WE GOT NO CHANGE AGAINST HIM HE'S A JONIN AND HE TOOK KAKASHI DOWN" Sakura shouted loudly.

"Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worst then scum right Kakashi sensei" said. Naruto

"He actually listen to me" thought Kakashi in surprise because he originally thought that Naruto ignore him.

"That's a nice saying there kid but it doesn't matter or help you against someone like me you don't have enough power" said Zabuza.

"Besides you wouldn't have let us go anyway you would kill our sensei then come after us next are I right" said Naruto.

"You got me there i was about to offer you a chance to run away but you had to leave the bridge builder behind and after I finish of both of them i i would have come after you three next" said Zabuza.

Naruto then turn aroumd to face both Sasuke and Sakura.

"You two will stay here and protect Tazuna i will retrieve Kakashi" Naruto said in a serious tone before he stared to walk towards Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Wait Naruto you got no chance against him" Sakura said worry not wanting to see one of her teammates die.

"She right idiot you will die" said Sasuke.

Naruto didn't listen to them and just kept walk towards Zabuza.

"Ha-ha you serious think you can fight me" Zabuza said try to hold in his laughter.

"Naruto just run away it's okay you will not be scum if leave" Kakashi said hoping that Naruto would listen to him.

Naruto didn't reply instead he close his eyes and drew his mother's katana out from its scabbard which was strap to his side.

"Fantasy blade you got there kid I might keep it after I kill you" said Zabuza.

Naruto open his eyes widely showing his fully matured sharingan to Zabuza surprising him.

"That's the..." before Zabuza could finish his thought he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Let's see about that" Naruto said with his Sharingan glowing red.

**To be continue in the next chapter **

**"Do not underestimate me"**

* * *

**(I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to release the next one soon a****lso I been having trouble in deciding what will Naruto's summon will be so I will leave the choice up to you the reader the ****choices are ****Wolves, L****ion's, E****agle's, H****awk's and dragon's.**


	8. Do not underestimate me

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thought"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thought"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**Previously**

"You will stay here and protect Tazuna I will retrieve Kakashi" Naruto said in a serious tone before he stared to walk towards Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Wait Naruto you got no chance against him" Sakura said worry not wanting to see one of her teammates die.

"She right idiot you will die" said Sasuke.

Naruto didn't listen to them and kept walking towards Zabuza.

"Ha-ha you serious think you can fight me" Zabuza said try to hold in his laugher.

"Naruto just run away it's okay you will not be scum if you leave" said Kakashi hoping that would listen to him.

Naruto didn't reply instead he close his eye's and drew his mother's katana out from its scabbard which was strap to his side.

"Fantasy blade you got there kid I might keep it after I kill you" said Zabuza.

Naruto open his eyes widely showing his fully matured sharingan to Zabuza surprising him.

"That's the..." Before Zabuza could finish his thought he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Let's see about that" Naruto said with his Sharingan glowing red.

**And now.**

"Those eye's there's no doubt about it your from one of Konoha's famous clan's the Uchiha clan ain't you kid" said Zabuza

"Yes I am" said Naruto.

"But to have your Sharingan fully matured already that impressive I must admit" said Zabuza.

"With those eye's of his he may be a little trouble for me" thought Zabuza as he began to do a couple of hand signs and once Zabuza finish the water in front of him started to rise and form into another Zabuza.

"These see how you handle this" said the real Zabuza.

As the water clone of Zabuza got his copy of the executioner blade ready Naruto just faded away shocking everyone except for Kakashi who knew what Naruto just did.

**With Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuno**

"Where did Naruto go he just faded away" said Sakura.

"No wait I think i remember being told about something like this before" thought Sasuke as he tries to remember to what it was.

"I guess the Hokage was right when he said I really shouldn't underestimate them because they are kid's" thought Taruzo.

**With Zabuza and Kakashi**

"He's using shinshun the same way that Shishi did instead of vanishing with a proof of smoke he just fades away leaving no trace behind" thought Kakashi as being impressed by Naruto on how he was able to do it so easily.

"He shouldn't be able to use the shinshun already he's just a genin not to mention that he did it without using his hand's it takes mastery over the shinshun to be able to that something like that" Zabuza thought to himself as he try to figure out how Naruto was able to do what he just did.

**With Naruto and the water clone of Zabuza**

"Where is he" said the water clone of Zabuza as he tries to find out where Naruto had gotten to.

Just then Naruto faded slightly midair behind the water clone of Zabuza with his blade readly to cut the water clone's head clean off but as Naruto swing his blade to actually do it the water clone of Zabuza block it thanks to all of his experience in different assassination type's he was able to sense Naruto behind him and block Naruto's blade against his own.

"Nick try kid but tough luck" said the water clone of Zabuza as he push Naruto away him then he change straight at him.

As Naruto was about to land on the water he use his chakra to be able to stand on it just like Kakashi and Zabuza are doing and as he look up to see the water clone of Zabuza was coming at him and was about to cut him in half but thanks to Naruto's Sharingan and his speed he was able to dodge Zabuza's attack.

The water clone of Zabuza continue his attack's on Naruto but continue to miss and as he swing to cut Naruto in half between his upper body from his lower half with his copy of the executioner blade Naruto then jump into the air just a bit and use it to push off to create some distance between him and the water clone of Zabuza

"Bad idea kid" said the water clone of Zabuza as he placed his executioner blade on in it's holster and began to do hand signs.

"Water style: water bullet jutsu" said the water clone of Zabuza as he fire a medium size torrent toward Naruto.

As the jutsu look like it directly hit Naruto all of team seven and Tazuno got worry for Naruto if he were okay and was still alive but before anyone could say anything Naruto appeared behind the water clone of Zabuza again but this time Naruto manage to cut his head clean off which cause the water clone of Zabuza to turn back into water.

**With Zabuza aand Kakashi**

"He use the shinshun to escape the clone's attack just in time and then got behind him again but because the clone use most of his chakra on his last attack and he thought that Naruto was die he didn't expect Naruto to appear behind him again" Kakashi thought as well as being impressive.

"He actually manage to kill my water clone and it didn't take him to long as well what the hell has Kakashi been teaching this kid" thought Zabuza both surprise and angry.

**With Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuno**

"How is Naruto able to appearing and disappearing like that" Sakura ask.

"I know how he's doing it" said Sasuke as he continued to watch the fight in front of them.

"You do Sasuke-kun wait of course you do why wouldn't you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in amazement.

"Why is she so amazed by him knowing what the other kid is doing he's the one who's actually doing the thing" thought Tazuno.

"He's using the shinshun a technique that allows the user to travel short or long distance in a untraceable speed it may look like he's teleporting but he's not he is just using a adventure version of the shinshun which looks like he's faded away" Sasuke explained.

"Wow Sasuke-kun how do you know so much about it" Sakura ask.

"I was told about it by the only other person I know who is capable of doing the same style of the shinshun that Naruto is doing right now" said Sasuke.

"Who was it Sasuke-kun" Sakura ask curiously.

"He was from my and Naruto's clan and his name was Shisui Uchiha or also known as Shisui the teleporter" said Sasuke.

"Wait Shisui the same Shisui who was like a older brother to Naruto and who was kill back when we were still attending the academy" Sakura ask remember the fight between Naruto and Kiba when Kiba badmouth Naruto's older brother.

"Yes that was him" said Sasuke.

**With Zabuza and Kakashi**

"That type of the shinshun it can't be the same one" Zabuza said to himself.

"Do you know something about it Zabuza" Kakashi ask overhearing Zabuza.

"Back when I was still a shinobi of the hidden mist village and a guy I knew call Ao told me about a shinobi from your village" said Zabuza.

"What did he say" Kakashi ask curious.

"During a missison Ao and his group were returning to Kirigakure but were stop when they had a run in with another group from your village and in that group was one man who was responsible for causing Ao's mission to fail" Zabuza explain try to remember what Ao told him those year's ago.

"What did he do" Kakashi ask.

"From all i was told he put some of Ao's men under a powerful genjutsu and every time one of them try to attack that guy he would just vanish like faded away before any of them had changes so Ao and his men had to retreat to avoid being capture but not before the thing that Ao and his was told to receive was taken from them as well as a few of them were captured the once that were under the genjutsu" said Zabuza.

"Did Ao ever find out who it was" Kakashi ask.

"Yes and his name was Shisui Uchiha or also known as Shisui the teleporter" said Zabuza.

"Then if it was that Shisui then of course both his and Naruto's shinshun style are the same one" said Kakashi.

"Why's that" Zabuza ask curiously.

"Naruto was like a little brother to Shisui and Shisui was like a big brother to Naruto and before Naruto became a genin he was train by Shisui for a couple of years" Kakashi said surprising Zabuza.

"That would explain it" thought Zabuza and as he turn his head he saw Naruto looking straight at him and was doing a couple of hand signs.

"Fire style: flame bullet" said Naruto as he spit out oil and igniting it which created a large fire bullet that was headed towards Zabuza.

**(before anyone say "You can only use that jutsu if you have a contact with the toads and sage mode so Naruto shouldn't be able to use it" there is another version call fire release: big flame bullet that one you have to have senjutsu and if you go on Narutopedia and look at the user's for fire release: flame bullet you will see that Shisui was able to use it sure in the game's but still.)**

"Crap" Zabuza thought as he look at the large flame bullet that was coming straight at him.

Zabuza knew he had to release his water prison jutsu that was trapped Kakashi but also trapping his lelf hand which stop him from dodging the incoming attack so he release his jutsu and manage to get away just in time and Kakashi saw the attack so he went under water to avoid Naruto's attack.

"How the hell can a mere genin be capable of that kind level of jutsu's" Zabuza thought.

As Kakashi got himself out water and catch his breath as well as went to Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuno were.

"Are you alright Kakashi sensei" Sakura ask worry for her sensei.

"Yeah I'm going to need a minute or two it's the after effects from the water prison jutsu it leaves the person who was trap in it weak" said Kakashi.

"But can Naruto really handle the real Zabuza sure he beat the water clone but still that was just a clone" said Sakura worried.

"Sakura a moment ago you thought Naruto couldn't defeated the water clone but now you know he is so there is one thing you really shouldn't do when it comes to Naruto fighting against a opponent and is never underestimate him " Kakashi told Sakura.

**With Naruto and Zabuza**

"I got to admit kid I didn't expect you to be able to kill my water clone so easily" said Zabuza

"Do not underestimate me Zabuza" Naruto

"I guess your right I really shouldn't so because of your effort I will show you what a real battle between Shinobi's is really like" said Zabuza as he got his sword ready the real executioner blade.

"I guess I don't have a choice I got to us it if I want to survive this" thought Naruto as he started to channel his chakra though his blade which appear on it.

"That's chakra flow how the hell can a genin be able to do that" thought Zabuza surprised.

"Don't act so surprise just yet I still haven't finish yet" said Naruto as he was about to something else to his blade.

"What dose he mean about that" thought Zabuza as continued to watch and waited to see what Naruto meant.

Suddenly the chakra on Naruto's blade turn into flames enguif his blade completely just like what Shisui did year's again.

"He can even turn it into flame's that's even advance level no genin should be able to doit that what else can this kid do" Zabuza thought in surprised.

"Now then let's see how real Shinobi's do battle shall we Zabuza" said Naruto.

"Don't get cocky kid or it will be your downfall" said Zabuza

"You should really take your own advice Zabuza" said Naruto as he and Zabuza change at each other at jonin level and attack each other with their blade's.

"He can even keep up with me at this speed" Zabuza thought in shock and just then he block one of Naruto's Slash's.

Naruto continued his attack's on Zabuza which he block and dodge but were difficult because of the flame's on Naruto's blade could burn him. Each of Naruto's swing were heavy just ike if he was using a hamer at Zabuza's executioner blade after a while Zabuza realized two thing first was Naruto's blade was unique because with the way Naruto was using it against his blade it should have broken off by now so there's something special about it and the season thing was Naruto wasn't try to hit him but instead his executioner blade.

"That isn't going to work kid not against my executioner blade it is one of the seven legendary sword of the mist" said Zabuza.

"Look at your blade and say that again" Naruto told Zabuza.

As Zabuza look down at his blade he was shock when he saw that there was cracks and even some piece's had broken off.

"What's going on why does my blade have so much damage on it no why can his blade can do something like this" Zabuza thought.

"Like I said before do not underestimate me" Naruto told Zabuza.

"What did you do to my blade brat" Zabuza ask annoyed.

"My fire version of chakra flow isn't just for show you know but i had to admit that I do have a rather high chakra nature towards fire even among my clan members who are known besides their Sharingan's to have a high chakra nature towards fire" said Naruto.

"I don't know if he's boasting or being serious" thought Zabuza.

"I don't how my mother got this blade but I discover that it is a weaker copy of another blade that you may have heard about the sword of kusanagi a blade that is said to be able to cut though almost anything" said Naruto shock Zabuza once again.

"Even if it's a weaker version of that blade he can still do this kind of damage to my blade but it doesn't matter" thought Zabuza before started to laugh out loud.

"Ha-ha you think this is going to be a problem well I hate to break it to you kid but my blade has a special ability" said Zabuza as bit his thumb and drew blood from it then he whip it across his blade.

Then something shocking happen Zabuza's blood stared to fade away like it is being absorbs by the executioner blade and as that happen the blade itself healing away some of the cracks that Naruto had done to it.

"My blade has a unique ability it can be repair itself with blood it takes the iron within it and uses it as you can see" said Zabuza.

"I must admit that is impressive if I'm am able to I would like to find out how it can do that and copy it on to other weapon's" said Naruto.

"Ha-ha you think you will survive this and going to be able to take my blade from me brat" Zabuza laugh out madly.

"Just watching me" said Naruto just as he began to do a couple of hand signs.

"Fire style: great fire destruction" once Naruto finish he expelled a massive stream of intense flames though his mouth towards Zabuza.

Zabuza just still in shock for a brief moment not believing that a mere genin could still have that amount of chakra within them or can even be able to use that kind of jutsu in the first place but once he snap out of it he try to dodge but he know he couldn't escape it completely so he began to do a couple of hand signs.

"Water style: great waterfall jutsu" said Zabuza as he let out a large amount of water though his mouth which prevented Naruto's fire jutsu from hiting him.

As both jutsu's collided against each other all that remained was alot of stream.

Naruto then collapse to his knees and was breathing heavily.

"Dame it I spent most of my chakra on that jutsu and he manage to dodge and block it" Naruto thought to himself as he watch the stream clear to show Zabuza who was walking towards him.

"I didn't expect you to be able to use that kind of jutsu kid but it's time to end this little fight of ours so don't feel bad you did better than any other genin" said Zabuza as got his executioner blade ready.

"I only got one way out of this that I can think of if I can just get one of my soldier pill's out and eat it then my chakra will be replenish and I will be able to use that it's a shame I didn't want anyone to find out about it to avoid questions" Naruto thought to himself as he try to do the first step of his plan.

However Zabuza appeared standing above him ready to cut Naruto in half.

"SAY GOODNIGHT BRAT" Zabuza shouted as he swing his sword.

But Zabuza didn't hit Naruto instead he hit someone else who came just in the nick of time to block the Zabuza's swing but not with a weapon but instead they use their left wist and the person was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"No one of my team is going to die today or anytime soon" Kakashi said in aa serious tone whiles looking Zabuza straight in his eyes.

"Kakashi sensei" Naruto said in relief.

"Naruto go back to the other's I will handle Zabuza" Kakashi said still looking straight at Zabuza.

"Ha-ha you couldn't handle me before what is going to be different this time" Zabuza said whiles jump away create quite a bit of distance between him from Kakashi.

"Because this time I'm going to use this" Kakashi said as he lift up his headband that covered his right eye to reveal his Sharingan.

"Arr there it is your Sharingan eye about time you use it" said Zabuza.

"This fight is over Zabuza" said Kakashi.

"Yes it is for you that is" said Zabuza as he began to do a couple of hand signs however Kakashi was doing the exactly the same hand signs to Zabuza in sync with him as well.

"Water style: water dragon justu" said Zabuza as the water behind him form into a dragon and change at Kakashi.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu" said Kakashi as the water behind him form into a dragon as well and headed towards Zabuza's water dragon.

As both jutsu's clash with each other canceling both of them out as well as causing a large splash of water.

"Dame that copy cat he use his Sharingan to copy my justu and perform it at the same time as me" Zabuza thought as he stared at Kakashi.

"What can you see the future or something" said Zabuza angry.

"Yes I can and i see your death Zabuza" said Kakashi.

Just then suddenly someone or something appeared behind Kakashi and as Zabuza got a better look he saw that person behind Kakashi was himself.

"What the hell who is that and does he look just like me" Zabuza thought to himself unwhere that Kakashi had just finish doing a couple of hand.

"Water style: water tidal wave jutsu" said Kakashi as he unleashed a large tidal towards Zabuza.

"That's the jutsu that I was about to use" thought Zabuza as he got swallowed by Kakashi's jutsu and was slammed against some tree's.

But as everyone thought that the battle was over Zabuza began to get back up.

"Don't think that's going to take me down just yet Kakashi" said Zabuza.

But just then a couple of senbon came out hitting Zabuza's neck which cause him to fall straight to the floor and then a mask person appeared next to the collapse Zabuza kneeing down.

The person had brown hair and had a mask that covered their face completely and they wore a pinstriped outfit which stop at their knees, over that they wore a green haori with white trimmings and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around their waist twice

"Who the hell are you" Sasuke ask ready to attack just in case.

"Sasuke stand down they are a hunter-ninja" said Kakashi as got to the other's.

"A hunter-ninja" said Sasuke.

"They specialized in tracking down rouge ninja's from their home village and stopping them from giving their village's secret to other village's" Kakashi told him genin team.

"Yes I have been tracking Zabuza down for some time now but he had always gotten away but thanks to you I will be able to complete my mission" said the Hunter-nin.

"Then they didn't you help us when Kakashi sensei got capture" Sakura ask.

"Because I desideed I would wait for a opportunity to strike" said the Hunter-nin.

"What are you going to with Zabuza's body" Sakura ask.

"What we Hunter-nin always do when we have our target's body we dispose of it and leave nothing behind" said the Hunter-nin as he pick Zabuza up.

"He must be pretty talented because from the sound of their voice their around the same age as these three" thought Kakashi but just then he fell to his knee's.

"KAKASHI SENSEI" Sakura shouted as she ran to Kakashi to make sure he was okay.

"Dame it my chakra is almost entirely empty if they attack us I wouldn't be able to do anything" thought Kakashi.

"Okay then I shall be taking my leave then" said the Hunter-nin as they were about to leave.

"Wait you can't leave yet help us get to Tazuno's house" Sakura ask.

"I'm not obligated to help you" said the Hunter-nin before they took off.

"How dare they after we took down Zabuza for them" Sakura said angrily.

"You or Sasuek didn't do anything at all" Naruto thought to himself.

"Sakura they are right they were not obligated to help us they had their duties for they village" said Kakashi.

"But still" said Sakura whining.

"This world that we live in isn't happy and kind like the way you live back in the village so don't think everyone is going to help you out" said Kakashi.

"But still.." before Sakura could finish what she was saying she interrupted by Naruto who had enough of Sakura's whining.

"Sakura just get over it already" said Naruto angrily.

But just then as Kakashi just back on to his feel he collapse again but this time he completely on to the floor and was unconscious.

"KAKASHI SENSEI" Sakura shouted alondly.

Naruto just walk next to Kakashi and check him by senses his chakra because Naruto had theory what was worry with Kakashi.

"He's okay he just pass out from chakra exhaustion" said Naruto.

"What are going to do then" Sakura ask.

"All Kakashi needs right now is rest" said Naruto.

"How about my house it isn't far from here" said Tazuna.

"Okay then we will go to Tazuna's home so Kakashi can rest hopefully we wouldn't run in with anyone who is after Tazuna" said Naruto.

"In that cause I will carry your sensei whiles you three guard me" said Tazuna as he put Kakashi.

"Okay then let's go shall we" said Naruto as he was in the front and Sasuke was on the right and Sakura was on the left in a triangle formation.

* * *

**To be ccontinued in the next chapter**

**(Training for the upcoming battle.)**


End file.
